Sorry and I Love You
by shin young rin
Summary: "Aku tahu mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya, tapi aku harus tetap melakukannya" "Saranghae Suho-ah, jeongmal saranghamnida" "Aku rasa, aku sudah tahu jawabannya" "Nado...nado saranghae oppa, itu jawabanku" An EXO fanfiction, KriSu GS. read and review if you want. don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Cast : All EXO member

Rate : T

**Dissclaimer : This fic is mine, but the characters is themselves.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Crack couple, dll**

-o0 Shin Young Rin 0o-

Apa kalian pernah melakukan kesalahan?

Aku yakin kalian semua pernah melakukannya, baik itu yang disengaja ataupun yang tidak disengaja

Tapi apakah kalian pernah menyakiti teman terdekat kalian atau mungkin sahabat atau bahkan orang yang sangat berarti bagi diri kalian?

Jujur saja aku pernah melakukannya, dan itu tidak sengaja aku lakukan

Bersalah? Ne, aku merasa sangat bersalah

Bersalah karena tidak bisa menjelaskan kepadanya tentang kesalahan yang kuperbuat

Bahkan aku tidak mencoba mencarinya, untuk sekedar mencoba menjelaskan

Sekarang...disaat rasa bersalahku memuncak, aku mencoba mencarinya

Mencari untuk menjelaskan kesalahanku padanya, walaupun itu berat...sangat berat

Tapi aku tetap melakukannya, karena aku tidak mau kehilangan dirinya

Karena dia adalah seorang yang sangat berarti bagi diriku

Sangat berarti...

...

"Sudah dua tahun ini kita tidak saling menyapa, apa kau bisa menerimaku sekarang?"

...

"Suho-ah..."

"Kris oppa?"

...

"Mianhae...jeongmal mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Cukup oppa, aku tidak ingin mendengarkannya lagi"

...

"Apa kau masih tidak bisa memaafkanku? Waeyo?"

"Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi, jebal~ biarkan aku sendiri"

...

"Aku tidak akan beranjak dari sini sampai kau memaafkan kesalahanku"

"Kris oppa..."

...

"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk tidak menemuimu lagi"

"Waeyo?"

...

"Aku...aku mencintaimu, aku sudah lama memendam rasa ini"

"..."

...

'Tuhan, tolong jaga dirinya untukku. Saat waktunya tiba, biarkan kami bertemu dan bersama selamanya. Hingga takdir yang memisahkan kami berdua'

'Karena dia adalah orang yang paling berharga untukku'

end or tbc?


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : All EXO member

Rate : T

**Dissclaimer : This fic is mine, but the characters is themselves.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Crack couple, dll**

-o0 Shin Young Rin 0o-

**Incheon Airport, 12.00 PM**

Seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut pirang kecoklatan berjalan keluar melalui pintu kedatangan, kedua tangannya sibuk melakukan sesuatu. Tangan kanannya sibuk mengetikkan beberapa kata di layar handphone milikknya, sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk menarik koper hitam besar yang ia bawa. Tak lama kemudian seorang namja paruh baya datang menghampirinya, kemudian mereka berdua berjalan menuju sebuah mobil hitam elegan tidak jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu. Sesampainya di sana sang namja berambut pirang kecoklatan segera masuk ke dalam mobil, diikuti oleh sang namja paruh baya yang telah selesai memasukan barang ke dalam bagasi.

"Apa anda ingin mampir ke suatu tempat dahulu, Kris-ssi?" tanya sang namja paruh baya

"Ani, kita langsung pulang saja ahjussi" ujar Kris

"Ne, ageshimida"

Mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Kris melaju meninggalkan bandara, dan kini membelah keramaian ibu kota Seoul. Kota dimana namja pemilik nama lengkap Wu Yi Fan ini menghabiskan masa SMA selama dua tahun, ya dua tahun karena urusan bisnis keluarganya yang merupakan pengusaha terkenal di Asia. Selama dua tahun tersebut ia habiskan dengan banyak cerita, mulai saat ia harus beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru ketika ia baru pindah dari China hingga ia akhirnya harus mengucapkan kata perpisahan kepada teman-temannya.

**Wu Family's House, 14.30 PM**

"Kita sudah sampai, Kris-ssi"

"Ne, gamshamnida ahjussi" ujar Kris seraya turun

Kris berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya, rumah yang sudah tidak ia kunjungi selama dua tahun terakhir. Para pelayan dan seluruh pengurus rumah berbaris rapi menyambut kedatangannya, dan ia hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman hangat miliknya. Kemudian ia beranjak menuju ke kamarnya, untuk melepas lelah selama beberapa jam perjalanan. Dibukanya pintu kamar berwarna coklat tua, dilihat sekelilingnya sembari berjalan dan duduk di atas kasur dengan nuansa emas dan krem tua.

"Aku benar-benar merindukan tempat ini" gumam Kris sembari merebahkan diri

Drrt drrt

"Ada sms masuk" Kris membuka sms yang ia terima

**_From : Minseok_Xiumin_**

**_To : Yi Fan_Kris _**

_Yo!_

_Apa kabar? Aku dengar kau kembali ke Seoul_

_Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu? Aku dan yang lainnya kangen denganmu_

**_From : Yi Fan_Kris_**

**_To : Minseok_Xiumin_**

_Yo!_

_Aku baik-baik saja, begitulah dan aku baru saja sampai_

_Boleh, kita bertemu di tempat biasa_

_Jam satu siang_

**_From : Minseok_Xiumin_**

**_To : Yi Fan_Kris _**

_Ok, aku akan memberitahu yang lainnya_

_Dan juga dia..._

"Dia...jangan bilang [tersenyum]" Kris menatap ke atas "Apa...aku masih diperbolehkan bertemu dengannya, setelah semua yang kulakukan selama ini?"

Kris beralih menatap sebuah bingkai foto yang berada di atas meja, dimana di dalamnya terdapat sebuah foto kelulusannya. Diambilnya bingkai foto tersebut, dan dilihatnya foto yang ada didalamnya dengan seksama. Bisa ia lihat foto dirinya bersama teman dan dongsaengdeul terdekatnya, yang tengah tersenyum senang bersama. Manik matanya kini berhenti pada foto seorang yeoja yang berdiri di samping dirinya, yeoja yang merupakan hobaenya saat SMA dahulu. Yeoja yang selalu mengisi harinya dengan senyuman malaikat miliknya, dan berbagai cerita suka dan duka. Yeoja yang mengajari hal tentang apa itu cinta, dan bagaimana cara mendapatkannya. Yeoja yang tidak sengaja ia sakiti, ketika ia harus pergi ke Kanada untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya.

"Sudah dua tahun ini kita tidak saling menyapa, apa kau bisa menerimaku sekarang?"

-o0o-

**Exotics Cafe, 13.00 PM**

Tap tap tap

Kris melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam sebuah kafe yang sudah lama ia tidak kunjungi, kafe sederhana tempat ia bersama teman dan dongsaengdeulnya menghabiskan waktu bersama. Langkahnya berhenti di sebuah meja dimana terdapat empat orang namja dan dua orang yeoja sedang mengobrol bersama. Disapanya keenam orang tersebut, dan sontak membuat keenam orang tersebut menengok dan berhambur ke arahnya.

"Annyeong...apa aku boleh bergabung?" sapa Kris dengan senyuman khas miliknya

"Kris! [hyung/oppa]" teriak semuanya yang langsung memeluk Kris

"Aku kembali...Xiumin, Luhan, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, dan Chanyeol" ujar Kris sembari membalas pelukan dari keenam orang yang memeluknya

"Sebaiknya kita duduk terlebih dahulu, tidak enak jika berdiri seperti ini" ajak Xiumin

...

"Kemana saja kau selama dua tahun ini?" tanya Luhan

"Kenapa oppa sama sekali tidak ada kabar?" tanya Baekhyun

"Kau tahu hyung, kami semua merindukanmu" ujar Chanyeol

"Mianhae...banyak sekali yang harus kulakukan di sana, jadi aku tidak sempat menghubungi kalian semua. Walaupun aku sangat menginginkannya" Kris tersenyum

"Arraseo, tapi setidaknya hyung harus menyempatkan waktu untuk menghubungi kami" ujar Chen

"Kami semua khawatir dengan keadaanmu, hyung" ujar Lay

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae jika sudah membuat kalian semua khawatir"

"Ya! Kita berkumpul sekarang ini bukan untuk menyidangnya, tapi untuk menyambutnya" ujar Xiumin

"Gwenchana Xiumin, ini juga kesalahanku karena tidak memberi kabar pada kalian"

"Arraseo, sebaiknya kita beralih ke topik lain. Bagaimana kuliahmu di sana?" tanya Xiumin

"Lancar, tidak banyak masalah yang kuhadapi. Mungkin karena aku sudah biasa beradaptasi di lingkungan baru" jelas Kris

"Syukurlah, aku senang mendengarnya" Xiumin tersenyum "Ah ne, mengenai dia..."

"..." Kris menatap Xiumin

"Aku sudah berusaha menghubunginya, tapi sayangnya tidak berhasil" jelas Xiumin

"Aku juga sudah mencoba bertanya pada D.O, tapi dia bilang ia sendiri jarang bertemu dengannya" tambah Lay

"Ne, begitu juga yang aku dengar dari Sehun. Kai yang dongsaengnya saja, jarang bertemu dengannya" ujar Chanyeol

"Seharusnya saat itu aku bisa menahannya, sehingga kau bisa langsung menjelaskan padanya" Luhan menunduk

"Sudahlah eonni, jangan menyalahkan dirimu" hibur Baekhyun

"Ne noona, benar yang dikatakan oleh Baekie" ujar Chen

"Gwenchana, gamsha sudah memberitahu tentangnya" Kris tersenyum miris 'Aku tahu, aku tidak ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dengannya'

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, berusaha menghibur dirinya yang kini diselimuti rasa bersalah kembali. Rasa bersalah karena telah menyakiti seorang yeoja, yang telah mewarnai hidupnya selama dua tahun di Korea. Xiumin yang melihat perubahan pada raut wajah Kris, hanya bisa menghela napasnya pelan. Ia tahu sahabatnya tersebut tengah kembali merasa bersalah, namun juga ada rasa ingin sekali bertemu dengan yeoja pernah disakitinya dua tahun lalu.

Puk

"Jangan terlalu larut dalam rasa bersalahmu, aku yakin pasti ada jalan untuk bertemu dengannya" hibur Xiumin

"Ne, gamsha" Kris tersenyum

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita saling bertukar cerita saja? Sudah lama kan kita tidak berkumpul seperti ini" usul Lay

"Ne" angguk semuanya

**Seoul High School, 14.00 PM**

'_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak dapat dihubungi, silahkan coba beberapa saat lagi atau tinggalkan pesan setelah nada berikut ini_'

Beep

"Eonni, cepatlah pulang! Ada seseorang yang rindu padamu" [memutuskan sambungan telepon]

...

"Sepertinya eonnimu sulit sekali dihubungi, Kai?" ujar seorang yeoja yang duduk di samping yeoja yang telah selesai dengan acara meneleponnya

"Ne begitulah, Sehunnie. Tapi aku yakin, kali ini aku pasti berhasil membujuknya" ujar Kai bersemangat

"Berhasil membujuk siapa, jagiya?" tanya seorang namja yang baru saja datang menghampiri

"Ya! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu, dasar kungfu panda!" Kai memukul lengan sang namja pelan

"Mianhae jagiya, aku kan hanya ingin tahu. Nuguya?"

"Eonninya, Tao oppa" ujar Sehun

"Pasti ini berhubungan dengan kedatangan Kris hyung, benar kan?" Tao melirik Kai

"Um [mengangguk] aku ingin sekali eonniku menemuinya" ujar Kai

"Aku juga, karena aku ingin mereka berdua kembali berbaikan" Sehun menatap ke atas

"Mereka akan bertemu aku yakin itu" semua menengok ke sumber suara

"D.O [eonni]" ujar TaoKaiHun bersamaan

"Kita hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja"

-o0o-

**Wu Family's House, 20.00 PM**

Kris merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur, mencoba menghilangkan rasa pegal yang ia alami seharian ini. Hari ini ia merasa cukup senang, karena ia bisa bertemu dengan teman dan juga dongsaengdeulnya. Banyak cerita dan kabar yang ia terima dari teman dan dongsaengdeulnya tersebut, baik itu cerita suka maupun duka. Walaupun perasaannya cukup senang, namun rasa bersalah juga ia rasakan. Dan itu semua karena seorang yeoja yang sangat berarti bagi dirinya, yeoja yang seharusnya tidak ia sakiti.

_"Jangan terlalu larut dalam rasa bersalahmu, aku yakin pasti ada jalan untuk bertemu dengannya"_

"Perkataanmu memang selalu dapat membuat orang tenang, Xiumin" gumam Kris

... (melihat ke arah bingkai foto)

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar bisa mendapatkan kepercayaanmu kembali?"

...

"Haruskah aku melakukan seperti apa yang pernah kau ajarkan padaku, Suho-ah?"

**Flashback**

_"Jangan terus-terusan memasang wajah seperti itu, Kris oppa" tegur seorang yeoja yang baru datang_

_"Suho? Kenapa kau tahu aku ada di sini?" tanya Kris_

_"Tentu saja aku tahu, ini sudah kebiasaan oppa jika memiliki suatu masalah" Suho duduk di samping Kris_

_"Hmh [tersenyum] kenapa kau kemari?"_

_"Oppa tanya kenapa? Tentu saja untuk memberikan oppa sedikit solusi, agar oppa tidak memasang wajah seperti itu. Jujur saja aku tidak suka melihatnya, seperti orang yang kehilangan harapan hidupnya" ujar Suho tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya_

_"Kau ini ingin membantuku atau mengejekku?" Kris memukul kepala Suho pelan_

_"Dua-duanya" Suho menjulurkan lidahnya_

_"Kau ini..." Kris melirik Suho tidak suka_

_"Oppa...aku sudah dengar masalah yang oppa alami dari Xiumin oppa, dan aku tahu oppa merasa sangat bersalah. Tapi bukankah sebaiknya oppa menyelesaikannya?" Suho menatap Kris_

_"..."_

_"Aku tahu meminta maaf itu bukan hal yang mudah, tapi sebaiknya itu dilakukan agar yang di sakiti tidak terus-terusan merasa sakit. Begitu juga dengan oppa, agar oppa tidak semakin merasa bersalah. Jadi bagaimana?" _

_"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya walaupun agak berat"_

_"Bagus, aku akan menyemangatimu oppa" Suho tersenyum_

_"Ne, gomawo"_

**Flashback end**

**Luhan House, 21.00 PM**

Xiumin berjalan mondar-mandir di depan teras rumah Luhan, ia terlihat seperti seorang umma yang sedang menunggu anak-anaknya pulang. Luhan yang sedari tadi menemaninya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, ia lebih memilih memperhatikan namjachingunya daripada menegurnya. Sesekali yeoja manis tersebut tertawa kecil, karena melihat namja chubby di depannya ini hampir menabrak tembok penyangga. Xiumin sendiri tidak terlalu menghiraukan Luhan yang tengah asyik memperhatikannya, ia lebih memilih untuk fokus dengan kegiatannya.

"Kemana mereka semua? Padahal sudah aku minta berkumpul dari sejam yang lalu, kenapa belum datang juga?" gumam Xiumin

"Mungkin mereka agak sulit mendapatkan ijin, maklum saja remaja sekarang sangat diperhatikan oleh orang tua mereka" ujar Luhan sembari terus melakukan kegiatan mari-memperhatikan-Xiumin

"Arraseo, tapi setidaknya mereka menghubungi kita"

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi mereka datang, lihat!" Luhan menunjuk delapan orang yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka berdua

"Xiumin hyung [oppa] ~ Luhan noona [eonni]~" ujar kedelapan orang tersebut sembari melambai

"Ya! Kalian telat satu-"

"Annyeong dongsaengdeul~" Luhan membekap mulut Xiumin "Kajja, silahkan masuk"

Delapan orang yang terdiri dari empat orang namja dan empat orang yeoja yaitu Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, D.O, Tao, Kai, dan Sehun kini berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Luhan dan Xiumin yang masih di luar, segera mengikuti jejak ke delapan orang tersebut. Kini mereka bersepuluh berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Sebelum aku membicarkan topik yang ingin dibicarakan, aku ingin tanya terlebih dahulu. Kenapa kalian semua bisa terlambat?" tanya Xiumin

"Mianhae hyung, kami terlambat karena kami harus meyakinkan orang tua kami terlebih dahulu" ujar Chanyeol

"Lebih tepatnya Lay oppa yang harus melakukan tugas meyakinkan orang tua kami" jelas Baekhyun

"Jinjja yo, Lay?" Luhan menatap Lay tidak percaya

"Ne noona, aku yang melakukannya" angguk Lay

"Kasihan kau nak..." Luhan mengusap punggung Lay seperti umma

"Ekhm! Jagiya, kita harus mulai membicarakan topik kita" dehem Xiumin "Seperti yang kita tahu, Kris sudah kembali ke Korea. Kita juga tahu dia hanya di sini sampai liburannya selesai, jadi aku ingin kita membuat memori yang indah untuknya"

"Termasuk membantu Kris oppa bertemu dengan eonniku untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang ada, benar kan Xiumin oppa?" Kai menatap Xiumin

"Ne, tepat seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kai. Jadi apa kalian bersedia membantu?" Xiumin menatap semuanya

"Tentu saja hyung, kami sangat bersedia untuk membantu" ujar Chanyeol

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sebaiknya kita buat rencananya sekarang"

Kesepuluh orang tersebut mulai membuat beberapa rencana yang akan dilakukan, termasuk di dalamnya rencana khusus untuk Kris dan Suho. Rencana yang dibuat mulai dari yang paling mudah dilakukan hingga paling sulit dilakukan tapi tetap kemungkinan berhasil. Selama satu setengah jam mereka merembukan rencana, dan kini mereka bersiap untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Lay, D.O, Tao, dan Kai pulang bersama, begitupula dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Sehun. Xiumin, Luhan, dan Chen hanya mengantar sampai depan rumah, dan memastikan ketujuh orang tersebut sudah benar-benar pulang. Setelah merasa yakin, dua kakak beradik Xiumin dan Chen pulang kembali ke rumah mereka yang terletak di sebelah rumah Luhan.

**Kim Family's House, 23.00 PM**

"Tidur yang nyenyak, jagiya" Tao mengusap kepala Kai lembut

"Ne, oppa juga" Kai tersenyum

"Sepertinya Lay hyung sudah selesai mengantar D.O, kalau begitu aku pamit. Annyeong~"

"Annyeong~ hati-hati oppa"

Kai memperhatikan sosok Tao yang kini berjalan menjauh darinya bersama Lay, ia segera kembali ke dalam setelah sosok dua namja tersebut menghilang dalam kegelapan. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, dan memastikan tidak ada orang yang masih terbangun dan melihatnya. Namun sayangnya keuntungan belum memihak padanya, karena ada seorang yeoja yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau sudah mulai berani pulang selarut ini, Kai-ie?" tegur sang yeoja

"Eh? [melihat] Suho eonni!" Kai segera memeluk Suho

"Aigoo~ sebegitu rindunya kah dongsaengku ini padaku?" Suho balas memeluk Kai

"Tentu saja, itu karena eonni jarang ada di rumah" Kai menggembungkan pipinya

"Hihi...mianhae, itu juga karena eonni harus kuliah" Suho mencubit pipi Kai "Tapi...eonni masih penasaran, jangan bilang kau baru pulang jam segini karena habis kencan dengan kungfu panda namjachingumu itu"

"Ani [menggeleng] aku dan Tao oppa tidak habis berkencan. Kami berdua habis dari rumah Lulu eonni bersama yang lainnya, untuk membicarakan rencana liburan" jelas Kai

"Arraseo, kalau begitu sebaiknya kau ganti baju dan segera tidur. Ini sudah terlalu larut, jalja~" Suho berjalan kembali ke kamarnya

"Ne, jalja~ Suho eonni" Kai memasuki kamarnya

**Suho's Room, 23.30 PM**

Suho berjalan memasuki kamarnya, tubuhnya segera ia hempaskan ke kasur dengan nuansa putih dengan motif bunga yang lembut. Hari ini ia sangat terlihat lelah, yah itu karena ia harus menempuh perjalanan yang agak lama dari apartemen ke rumahnya. Sudah setahun ini ia tinggal di apartemen miliknya, itu karena ia ingin fokus dengan kuliah yang ia jalani. Karena jadwalnya yang cukup padat, yeoja pemilik wajah angelic tersebut jarang bisa kembali ke rumahnya. Untung saja saat ini ia tengah memiliki liburan yang benar-benar kosong, jadi ia bisa kembali ke rumahnya kali ini. Itupun juga karena Kai yeodongsaengnya yang memintanya untuk pulang kembali ke rumah.

"Hh...sebaiknya aku segera tidur" gumam Suho

Suho beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk mematikan lampu kamarnya, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah foto lama yang terpajang di meja miliknya. Foto dimana terdapat gambar dirinya dan seorang namja yang sudah lama tidak ia temui. Pandangan Suho berubah menjadi dingin, ada rasa kesal dan sakit dalam hatinya. Rasa kesal dan sakit karena merasa disakiti, dan juga dikecewakan oleh namja tersebut.

"Sudah dua tahun berlalu semenjak kepergianmu, tapi sangat sulit rasanya untuk bisa melupakan dan menghilangkan rasa sakit yang telah kau lakukan padaku"

-tbc-

**balesan review**

**Kai : uhm! Sebagai perwakilan dari author noona yang sedang males ngomong =_=", sekarang aku mau membalas review dari para readers ff ini. dan hati-hati kemungkinan akan ada member lain selain aku yang akan memberi balasan *muka polos***

**1. Henry Park**

**Kai : ini sudah update ^^ silahkan dinikmati ceritanya Henry-ssi, jawabannya akan ditemukan sejalan dengan cerita ini**

**Suho : bilang aja si author ini gak mau ngasih tahu, Kai-ah**

**Kai : umma ngapain sih? udah sana berduaan sama appa *ngusir Suho*. gomawo atas semangatnya n jangan lupa review lagi**

**2. Guest**

**Kai : ini sudah lanjut, guest-ssi *senyum innocent* review lagi yah**

**3. N-little**

**Kai : ini sudah lanjut, silahkan dinikmati dan jangan lupa review lagi Little-ssi**

**4. Park Seung Ri**

**Kai : aku gak nyangka sainganku *dalam memperebutkan Tao* nge-review, tapi gak papa gomawo reviewnya dan ini sudah lanjut**

**Tao : untuk ff TaoKainya masih dalam pembuatan, nanti aku kasih tahu ke kamu jagiya *ngedipin mata***

**Kai : appa, umma, Tao selingkuh~ *lari kepelukan Kris n Suho***

**5. Taetha**

**Baekhyun : berhubung Kai lagi ngadu sama appa dan umma, jadi aku yang ambil alih. ini sudah lanjut Taetha-ssi, jangan lupa review lagi ya...**

**Kai : hyung, sini aku ambil alih lagi *dorong Baekhyun***

**...**

**Kai : ok, sekian balasan review dari maknae no 2 EXO. jangan lupa review lagi n dont be silent reader *ngilang pake teleport***


	3. Chapter 3

Cast : All EXO member

Rate : T

**Dissclaimer : This fic is mine, but the characters is themselves.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Crack couple, dll**

-o0 Shin Young Rin 0o-

**Wu Family's House, 09.00 AM**

Kris berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, ia terlihat memakai pakaian yang cukup rapi dan santai. Kemeja kaos hitam motif dipadu dengan celana panjang berwarna coklat muda, menambah kesan elegan dan cool pada dirinya. Ia beranjak ke ruang makan untuk sarapan, di sana sang pelayan sudah menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Hari ini ia akan jalan-jalan bersama dengan teman dan dongsaengdeulnya, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu berkeliling di Myeondong dan Han Gang. Dengan cepat ia menghabiskan makanannya, kemudian beranjak keluar untuk mengendarai mobil miliknya.

"Ahjussi, hari ini aku pulang agak malam. Jadi tidak perlu menunggu sampai aku pulang" ujar Kris pada kepala pelayan yang ada

"Ne Kris-ssi, semoga hari anda menyenangkan"

"Aku pergi dahulu, annyeong~"

Kris melajukan mobil 2012 Chevrolet Camaro hitam miliknya menuju ke Exotics Cafe tempat awal berkumpul, dengan kecepatan normal membelah jalanan kota Seoul. Tidak perlu waktu yang lama untuk berada di sana, karena jalanan pagi ini terlihat cukup longgar. Sesampainya di Exotics Cafe, Kris segera memakirkan mobilnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam cafe.

**Exotics Cafe, 10.00 AM**

"Yo! Annyeong yorobun" sapa Kris kepada enam orang di depannya

"Yo Kris!" balas Xiumin

"Annyeong Kris [hyung/oppa]" balas kelima orang lainnya bersamaan

"Hanya segini yang ikut?" tanya Kris

"Ani, lima orang lagi masih di perjalanan oppa" ujar Baekhyun

"Lima orang lagi?" Kris mengerutkan keningnya

"Ne, lima orang lagi hyung" angguk Chanyeol

"Lay hyung, D.O, Tao, Kai dan..." Chen menatap Sehun

"Oppa akan mengetahuinya nanti" ujar Sehun santai

"Ah...ne" Kris mengangguk kaku

**Lay's Car, 10.15 AM**

Sebuah Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X merah melaju di jalanan kota Seoul, mobil yang dikendarai oleh seorang namja keturunan China bernama Lay kini berhenti di perempatan lampu merah. Lay merenggangkan beberapa jemarinya yang agak kaku, sembari menghela napas panjang akibat keributan yang dibuat oleh kakak beradik Kim yang tengah bersikukuh untuk tidak mau mengalah. Pertengkaran ini sudah lama terjadi, dan itu semenjak ia menjemput kedua yeoja bersaudara itu di rumah mereka.

"Sudah kubilang itu kesalahanmu karena bangun kesiangan, kenapa masih menyalahkanku?" tanya Suho dengan wajah tenangnya

"Tentu saja aku menyalahkan eonni, kita tidak akan terlambat jika eonni membangunkanku" ujar Kai yang kini sangat kesal

"Arraseo, terserah kau saja" Suho memutar kedua bola matanya

"Mwo!?" Kai melotot tidak terima

"Ya! Kai-ah bisakah kau tidak bertengkar lagi? Kau juga Suho, kalian ini baru bertemu tapi sudah membuat pertengkaran" ujar Lay menengahi

"Mianhae Lay, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu tidak nyaman. Tao-nie, tolong kau urus yeodongsaengku"

"Eon-" Kai terkejut ketika Tao membekap mulutnya

"Sudahlah jagiya, sebaiknya kita melihat pemandangan di luar" Tao segera menarik Kai dalam pelukannya

"Haah~ dasar pasangan anak muda" D.O menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"Kau terlihat tidak suka, jagiya" ujar Lay yang melihat D.O dari kaca spion tengah "Kau juga ingin seperti itu?"

"A-ani..." D.O segera menunduk malu dan bisa dipastikan wajahnya memerah

"Sebaiknya kau tetap fokus menyetir, Lay. Kau bisa bermesraan dengannya nanti" ujar Suho mengingatkan

"Arraseo" Lay mulai kembali fokus menyetir

**Exotics Cafe, 10.30 AM**

Saat ini Kris tengah mengobrol dengan Xiumin dan Luhan, sedangkan pasangan ChenHyun dan ChanHun tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Namun kegiatan yang mereka lakukan tidak berlangsung lama, karena teriakan sebuah suara yang sudah sangat dikenali yang berasal dari yeoja manis dengan kulit agak gelap yang eksotis. Yeoja tersebut berjalan bersama dua orang lainnya dibelakangnya.

"Annyeong oppadeul, eonnideul, Sehunnie~ [melambaikan tangan]"

"Ya! Kau terlambat Kai-ie" Sehun menggembungkan pipinya

"Mianhae...aku bangun kesiangan, itu juga gara-gara tidak ada yang membangunkanku" Kai segera mendudukkan diri di samping Sehun

"Kalian hanya datang bertiga?" tanya Luhan

"Ani, kami ke sini berlima" jawab Tao

"Lalu yang dua lagi kemana?" kini Baekhyun yang bertanya

"Itu..." D.O menunjuk ke arah seorang namja dan seorang yeoja yang berjalan ke arah mereka

...

"Suho-ah..." Kris membelalakan matanya ketika melihat yeoja yang sudah lama tidak ia temui

"Kris oppa?" Suho terkejut dan segera beranjak

Greb

"Eonni!" tahan Kai

"Waeyo?" tanya Suho dingin

"Apa perlu bersikap seperti itu? Aku akan sangat kecewa jika eonni pergi" Kai menatap Suho sendu

"Suho-ah bisa kita bicara sebentar?" pinta Luhan sembari menarik tangan Suho

"..." Suho mengikuti Luhan

Tap

"Gwenchana, kita biarkan Luhan yang membujuknya" Xiumin menepuk bahu Kai

"Arraseo oppa" Kai kembali duduk di tempatnya

Kris pov

Aku duduk terdiam di tempatku, saat ini pandanganku terfokus pada yeoja manis yang tengah bicara berdua dengan Luhan. Kim Junmyun atau lebih dikenal sebagai Suho, yeoja yang baru kutemui lagi setelah dua tahun berlalu, yeoja yang tidak sengaja aku sakiti karena kebodohanku. Ia terlihat berbeda dari dua tahun yang lalu, ia menjadi bersikap dingin kepadaku bahkan enggan untuk bertemu denganku. Aku mengerti dan aku paham kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu, karena aku memang pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu darinya.

"Kris..." Xiumin menepuk bahuku pelan "Gwencahana yo? Kau terlihat tidak baik"

"Gwenchana, mianhae membuatmu khawatir" ujarku seraya tersenyum

"Mianhae...jeongmal mianhae, seharusnya aku memberitahumu soal kedatangannya. Aku dan yang lainnya sengaja memintanya untuk ikut liburan dengan kami, karena ia sendiri jarang bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk berkumpul dengan kami semua" jelas Xiumin

"Arraseo, aku yakin kau juga tidak memberitahukan kedatanganku padanya. Karena ia pasti tidak mau datang, jika tahu aku telah kembali ke Korea" aku menghela napas pelan

"Aku tahu ini berat bagimu, apalagi dengan responnya yang seperti itu tadi. Tapi aku dan yang lainnya tetap mendukungmu, aku yakin kau dan Suho bisa menyelesaikan masalah kalian" Xiumin tersenyum

"Ne, gomawo atas semangatnya"

Kris pov end

Kris mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dari Suho, kini ia berbicara dengan Xiumin dan dongsaengdeulnya. Sementara itu Suho sendiri tengah diajak bicara oleh Luhan, dan ia tetap memasang wajah dingin miliknya. Luhan yang melihat Suho hanya bisa menghela napas pelan, dan berusaha setenang mungkin untuk berbicara dengan Suho.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memasang wajah seperti itu, Suho-ah?" ujar Luhan

"Waeyo? Eonni tidak suka jika aku seperti ini, sebaiknya aku pulang" Suho beranjak

"Kim Junmyun" tahan Luhan

"..." Suho kembali duduk di tempatnya

"Aku tahu kau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, setelah ia membuat dirimu sakit dan kecewa. Tapi tidak bisakah kau bersikap sedikit lebih dewasa?" Luhan menatap Suho

"..."

"Dengar...mianhae, kami tidak memberitahumu tentang kedatangan Kris. Karena kau pasti akan menolak ikut berlibur dengan kami, jika kau mengetahuinya"

"..."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu sekarang, tapi tolonglah untuk mengerti. Semua ini dilakukan karena permintaan dari dongsaengmu, ia ingin sekali kau menghabiskan waktu liburan bersamanya. Apa kau tetap bersikeras tidak mau ikut?"

"Arraseo, aku tetap akan ikut dengan kalian. Tapi aku melakukannya hanya demi Kai, dan jangan paksa aku untuk melakukan sesuatu dengannya"

"Arraseo, kalau begitu sebaiknya kita berangkat. Aku akan memanggil yang lainnya"

Luhan segera beranjak untuk memanggil yang lainnya, sedangkan Suho masih tetap terdiam di tempatnya. Tak lama kemudian Kai dengan wajah senangnya menghampiri Suho, dan langsung menariknya keluar kafe terlebih dahulu. Suho yang ditarik oleh Kai hanya bisa pasrah, ia membiarkan dirinya dibawa oleh yeodongsaengnya tersebut. Walaupun dirinya agak tidak terlalu suka dengan keputusan yeodongsaengnya yang terkadang 'sesuka hati' tersebut.

-o0o-

**Myeongdong, 12.30 PM**

Suho pov

Huh! Hari ini perasaanku benar-benar kacau, mungkin lebih tepatnya amat sangat kacau. Perasaan senang, gembira, marah, sedih, kecewa, campur aduk menjadi satu dan mungkin jika perasaan itu digambarkan seperti lukisan abstrak dengan berbagai tinta warna-warni di dalamnya. Aku merasa senang karena bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temanku terutama yeodongsaengku, namun aku juga marah, sedih, dan kecewa karena harus bertemu dengan namja yang menyakitiki diriku dua tahun yang lalu. Semoga saja hari ini cepat berlalu, karena aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan dalam keadaan ini.

"Suho eonni, gwenchana yo?" tanya D.O

"Gwenchana, mian jika membuatmu khawatir D.O-ah" ujarku sembari tersenyum

"Kalau ada yang ingin dibicarakan, bicarakankan saja padaku. Dengan senang hati aku akan mendengarkannya" D.O menggenggam tanganku

"Gomawo, tapi tidak ada yang ingin aku bicarakan sekarang. Tapi jika nanti ada, aku akan membicarakannya denganmu"

"Arraseo" angguk D.O

"Eonni! D.O eonni, jangan hanya diam di situ. Kajja! Kita berbelanja!" panggil Kai

"Ne, kami akan ke sana. Kajja, D.O-ah" ajakku yang langsung dibalas anggukan olehnya

Suho pov end

"Xiumin hyung~" panggil ChenYeolTao sambil memasang jurus mata andalan mereka

"Arraseo, nikmati saja waktu kalian" ujar Xiumin yang sudah mengerti arti tatapan dari ketiga namja tersebut

"Gomawo hyung" ujar ChenYeolTao yang langsung memulai acara berbelanja mereka

"Astaga..." Lay hanya menggeleng pelan

"Kau tidak ikut berbelanja, Lay?" tanya Kris

"Aku tidak terlalu berminat, hyung"

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau awasi mereka bertiga dan juga para yeoja. Aku tahu kau pasti akan mengkhawatirkan mereka, terutama D.O-mu itu" pinta Xiumin

"Arraseo"

Lay berjalan meninggalkan Xiumin dan Kris di belakang, ia segera bergabung dengan tim berbelanja yang kini sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Para yeoja mulai memilih barang-barang yang menarik perhatian mereka, sedangkan trio namja Chen, Chanyeol dan Tao juga sedang larut dalam acara _see and buy_. Sementara itu dua namja yang berada agak jauh dibelakang tim berbelanja yaitu Xiumin dan Kris, tengah berjalan santai sembari membicarakan sesuatu.

"Jadi...apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau ketahui?" Kris menatap Xiumin

"Tentang kejadian dua tahun yang lalu, aku masih tidak yakin kau melakukan itu tanpa alasan yang jelas"

"Ne, aku punya alasan yang kuat untuk hal itu. Aku ingin sekali menjelaskan padanya" Kris menatap ke arah Suho

"Kau memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanmu jika berhadapan dengannya, dan itu kelemahan terbesarmu"

"Ne [menghela napas]"

"Mengenai alasan kejadian dua tahun lalu, aku ingin kau memberitahuku" Xiumin menatap Kris

"Ne, akan aku jelaskan. Tapi aku ingin kau dan Luhan saja yang mengetahuinya, aku baru akan memberitahu yang lainnya jika urusanku dengan Suho sudah selesai"

"Baiklah, akan aku usahakan tidak tersebar" angguk Xiumin

**At Shop, 14.30 PM**

Kris berdiri di dekat sebuah rak berisi barang-barang unik, pandangannya ia edarkan untuk melihat kegiatan dari teman dan dongsaengdeulnya yang kini sibuk memilih barang untuk pasangan mereka. Xiumin dan Luhan terlihat sedang memilih sebuah topi pasangan yang berbentuk hewan, disebelah mereka berdua terlihat Chanyeol dan Sehun yang sedang sibuk memilih bando hewan yang cocok. Lay dan D.O tengah melihat sebuah sendok dan garpu pasangan yang terpajang di dalam sebuah kotak, Chen dan Baekhyun memilih gelang pasangan bersamaan dengan Tao dan Kai yang tengah memilih kalung pasangan. Pandangan Kris terhenti pada sosok yeoja manis yang tengah diam sambil menatap ke arah rak boneka paling atas, dari matanya ia terlihat bingung sekali. Kris yang mengetahui apa yang diinginkan oleh yeoja tersebut, segera menegur dan menghampirinya.

"Kau ingin mengambil boneka yang berada di sana, Suho-ah?" tegur Kris hati-hati

"Waeyo? Itu bukan urusanmu, oppa" jawab Suho dingin sembari memalingkan wajahnya

"Arraseo, aku tidak akan mengganggumu" Kris beranjak

"Eh? Sejak kapan boneka ini ada di tanganku?"

Suho memandang boneka beruang yang ada tangannya, kemudian yeoja manis berwajah angelic tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kris yang kini tengah melihat pajangan yang tertata rapi di tempatnya. Pandangannya terlihat dingin, namun dibibirnya terukir sedikit senyuman lembut dan tulus. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya Tao dan Kai yang tidak sengaja melihat kejadian tersebut, melihat dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Jagiya, kau melihat apa yang kulihat?" tanya Tao

"Ne, aku melihatnya" angguk Kai

"..." Tao dan Kai saling berpandangan dan tersenyum

-o0o-

**Han River, 20.00 PM**

Suasana langit yang tadinya terang kini berubah gelap, sang bulan mulai menampakkan dirinya setelah tidur panjang. Lampu-lampu mulai dinyalakan, membuat pemandangan kota Seoul bagaikan lautan permata di atas bumi. Hal tersebut tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan yang berada di sungai Han, sungai terkenal di negara gingseng ini. Pemandangan sungai Han di malam hari terlihat indah, karena diterangi berbagai lampu dengan berbagai warna. Tidak jarang orang-orang menghabiskan waktu di sini, hanya untuk melihat keindahan yang ditawarkan oleh sungai ini. Begitu pula yang dilakukan oleh keenam namja dan keenam yeoja yang duduk bersama, sembari melihat ke arah sungai. Kesepuluh orang terlihat berbaur bersama, tetapi tidak dengan seorang namja dan seorang yeoja yang memilih duduk agak jauh dengan kesepuluh orang tersebut. Keduanya terlihat duduk bersama, namun ada jarak yang sangat terlihat di antara mereka berdua.

"Ternyata keindahan sungai ini memang tidak pernah berubah" gumam Kris sembari memandang lurus ke depan

"Tentu saja, karena sungai Han memiliki karakter sendiri" ujar Suho

"Begitu..." gumam Kris pelan "Suho-ah, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kujelaskan padamu"

"Apa ini berkaitan dengan kejadian dua tahun lalu?" Kris mengangguk "Mianhae, aku tidak tertarik mendengarkannya"

"Arraseo...tertarik ataupun tidak, aku tetap akan menjelaskannya padamu" Kris membenarkan posisinya

"..."

"Kau ingat ketika aku bilang padamu untuk tidak menemuiku lagi saat dua tahun yang lalu? Aku yakin kau ingat, dan aku tahu kau sangat terluka ketika aku mengatakannya"

"..."

"Aku yakin kau juga sangat kecewa, karena aku tidak mengejarmu untuk menjelaskan semuanya padamu"

"..."

"Aku lebih memilih tidak bertemu denganmu, dan pergi ke Kanada untuk melanjutkan kuliahku. Bahkan selama di sana, aku tidak pernah memberi kabar atau berusaha mencarimu"

"..."

"Dan ini adalah alasannya [memperlihatkan sebuah kalung], kau tahu? Kalung ini adalah milik mantan yeojachinguku"

"..."

"Aku memang belum pernah mengatakan pada yang lain sebelumnya juga kau, jika aku sudah pernah memiliki yeojachingu"

"..."

"Sekarang...ia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi, ia menghembuskan saat terakhirnya di Kanada"

"..."

"Karena dia...karena dia aku terpaksa harus mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan untukmu, dan aku tidak sengaja melakukannya"

"..."

"Setelah kelulusanku, orang tuanya datang padaku dan meminta agar aku menjadi namjachingunya. Karena ia tengah menderita kanker yang mematikan, dan ia perlu dukungan"

"..."

"Aku tahu ia menyukaiku, tapi aku tidak pernah menyimpan perasaan padanya. Namun akhirnya aku melakukannya, karena permintaan dari orang tuanya dan fakta bahwa dirinya tidak bisa bertahan lama"

"..."

"Dan selama dua tahun ini, aku menemaninya di Kanada sembari menjalankan kuliahku. Selain itu aku juga menemaninya, untuk menjalankan pengobatan walaupun pada akhirnya ia harus menghembuskan napas terakhirnya"

"..."

"Suho-ah..."

"..."

"Mianhae...jeongmal mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Cukup oppa, aku tidak ingin mendengarkannya lagi" Suho beranjak

Tap tap tap

"Kai-ie, kajja! Kita pulang sekarang" Suho menarik tangan Kai

"Eonni, waeyo?" tanya Kai yang tidak mengerti

"Biar aku mengantar noona dan Kai pulang" Tao segera mengikuti Suho dan Kai

Kris menatap sendu ke arah Suho yang kini berjalan menjauh bersama Kai dan Tao, perasaannya kini bercampur aduk. Semua selain Kris hanya bisa menatap bingung kearah tiga orang yang sudah meninggalkan mereka, banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di kepala mereka. Dan itu semua berkaitan dengan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Kris dan Suho sedari tadi, Xiumin yang sadar dengan apa yang terjadi segera mencairkan suasana.

"Sebaiknya kita juga pulang, ini sudah mulai larut" ajak Xiumin

"Ne Xiumin [hyung/oppa]" ujar semuanya bersamaan (ex Kris)

"Kris, kajja!"

"Ne..." angguk Kris

-tbc-

**balesan review**

**Sehun : halo maknae imut Sehun di sini! kebetulan author noona lagi diculik sama Kyuhyun hyung, jadi aku yang membalas reviewnya. dan seperti biasa akan ada member EXO lain yang akan muncul nanti.**

**1. Cho Ji Hyeon**

**Suho : jawabannya ada di atas, silahkan dilihat. hiks T_T Kris hyung jahat! *ngambek***

**Kris : Jagiya, jangan ngambek dong. I am sorry jagi...*kecup pipi Suho***

**Sehun : ini appa sama umma ngapain sih? *dorong KriSu ke kamar* ekhm! untuk pasanganku itu Yeollie hyung, dan D.O hyung dengan Lay hyung Ji Hyeon-ssi. untuk selanjutnya diusahakan update cepat *bow***

**YR : ini masih kurang panjang? mian, aku gak begitu ada ide T_T *muncul tiba-tiba lewat pintu doraemon***

**Sehun : diusahakan akan diperpanjang lagi noona, gomawo sudah mereview...*senyum innocent* jangan lupa review lagi**

**2. SparKSomniA0321**

**Sehun : hehe gomawo udah menyukai ceritanya, author bilang jangan lupa review lagi *senyum manis***

**3. Henry Park**

**Tao : jawabannya silahkan dilihat sejalan dengan cerita ini, Henry-ssi**

**Sehun : aku dijadiin yeoja sama author noona, habis katanya aku lebih cocok jadi yeoja Henry-ssi *ngadu ke Kris appa dan Suho umma***

**Xiumin : Mianhae, dongsaengku si author aber ini gak bisa update kilat**

**Kai : itu karena noonaku, harus nyari wangsit dulu buat nyari ide. diusahakan selanjutnya bisa dipercepat**

**Sehun : intinya review lagi ya *senyum super manis***

**...**

**Sehun : baiklah sekian balasan review dari maknae EXO handsome and cute. review again ok?**


	4. Chapter 4

Cast : All EXO member

Rate : T

**Dissclaimer : This fic is mine, but the characters is themselves.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Crack couple, dll**

-o0 Shin Young Rin 0o-

**Kim Family's House, 22.00 PM**

Suho pov

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat ke kamar, tidak kupedulikan teriakan dari yeodongsaengku yang memanggilku. Yang ada dipikiranku saat ini adalah 'istirahat', istirahat untuk menghilangkan lelah dan menenangkan perasaanku yang sangat kacau hari ini. Aku mengambil handuk dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan badanku. Setelah dua puluh menit berlalu mandi, kini aku sudah memakai piyama tidurku. Dengan langkah pelan aku berjalan dan duduk di kasurku. Pandanganku terhenti ketika melihat boneka beruang yang kubeli tadi, ada perasaan senang dan sedih saat melihatnya.

"Kau sudah menjelaskannya semua padaku tadi, namun entah kenapa aku belum bisa menerimanya"

Tes tes

Air mataku kini menetes perlahan, dan semakin lama semakin banyak. Aku tidak bisa membendungnya, kubiarkan diriku menangis dan menumpahkan semuanya. Menumpahkan semua perasaan yang ada, menumpahkan rasa sakit yang terpendam. Rasa sakit yang sulit untuk dihilangkan, walaupun kini sudah jelas apa penjelasannya.

Tok tok tok

"Nuguya? Masuk saja, pintunya tidak aku kunci" ujarku sembari menghapus air mataku

Cklek

"Eonni, gwenchana yo?" tanya Kai

"Gwenchana, mianhae jika membuatmu khawatir" aku tersenyum

"Eonni..." Kai menatapku sendu

"Ne Kai-ie, waeyo?"

"Ani, aku akan kembali ke kamar. Jalja yo~" Kai beranjak

"Ne, jalja yo~"

Suho pov end

Suho mengunci pintu kamarnya, kemudian ia mematikan lampu dan berbaring di kasurnya. Kedua matanya memandang lurus ke depan, dan tak lama kemudian ia mulai memejamkan matanya. Sementara itu Kai yang kini sudah berada di dalam kamarnya, terlihat sedang duduk termenung di kasurnya. Sorot matanya terlihat sendu, seperti orang yang tengah menahan rasa kantuk yang amat sangat. Namun ia begitu bukan karena sedang menahan kantuk, tapi karena ia melihat kedua mata eonninya yang basah. Walaupun Kai tidak bertanya langsung pada Suho, tapi ia yakin eonninya tersebut habis menangis. Kai memang sudah pernah melihat eonninya menangis, tapi itu sangat jarang karena ia tahu eonninya seorang yang amat sangat tegar.

"Apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu menangis eonni?" gumam Kai pelan sembari mengambil handphone miliknya

**_From : Jonginie_Kai_**

**_To : Yi Fan_Kris_**

_Oppa, bisakah kita bertemu besok?_

_Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu_

**_From : Yi Fan_Kris_**

**_To : Jonginie_Kai_**

_Tentu  
Mau bertemu dimana? Tempat biasa?_

**_From : Jonginie_Kai_**

**_To : Yi Fan_Kris _**

_Ne, aku tunggu oppa di sana jam 11 siang_

**_From : Yi Fan_Kris_**

**_To : Jonginie_Kai_**

_Ok_

"Bagus, sekarang tinggal meminta Tao oppa untuk mengantarku besok"

**Wu Family's House, 22.30 PM**

Kris berjalan menuju ke kamarnya setelah membalas beberapa salam dari para pelayan di rumahnya, dengan langkah perlahan ia memasuki ruangannya. Namja dengan tinggi 187 cm tersebut melepas pakaiannya, dan bersiap untuk membersihkan diri setelah menaruh barang-barangnya. Ia beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi, namun terhenti ketika melihat ada sms masuk. Diambilnya handphone miliknya yang berada di atas meja, lalu dibacanya sms tersebut.

"Ternyata dari Kai"

**_From : Jonginie_Kai_**

**_To : Yi Fan_Kris_**

_Oppa, bisakah kita bertemu besok?_

_Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu_

**_From : Yi Fan_Kris_**

**_To : Jonginie_Kai_**

_Tentu  
Mau bertemu dimana? Tempat biasa?_

**_From : Jonginie_Kai_**

**_To : Yi Fan_Kris _**

_Ne, aku tunggu oppa di sana jam 11 siang_

**_From : Yi Fan_Kris_**

**_To : Jonginie_Kai_**

_Ok_

"Apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Kai? Apa ini menyangkut Suho" gumam Kris

Kris menaruh kembali handphone miliknya, dan segera beranjak ke kamar mandi. Setelah beberapa menit mandi, kini ia sudah siap untuk istirahat. Dimatikannya lampu kamar sehingga menjadi gelap, ia pun berbaring di atas kasurnya. Dan tak lama kemudian kedua mata namja tersebut mulai terpejam.

-o0o-

**Kim Family's House, 09.30 AM**

Cklek

Tap tap tap

"Kai-ie~ bangun, ini sudah siang" Suho menguncang tubuh Kai

"Sebentar lagi eonni" Kai menarik selimutnya

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Aku hanya ingin menberitahu, Tao sudah menunggumu di bawah"

"Mwo!? Tao oppa? Eonni, memangya ini jam berapa?" tanya Kai

"Jam setengah sepuluh pagi" ujar Suho santai

"Oh...[mengangguk] MWO!? AKU KESIANGAN!"

Kai segera turun dari kasurnya, dengan cepat ia mengambil handuk miliknya dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Suho yang melihat tingkah laku yeodongsaengnya hanya bisa menggeleng pelan, kemudian ia beranjak keluar kamar Kai dan turun untuk menemui Tao. Di ruang tengah sendiri Tao sedang sibuk bermain dengan Monggu, anjing berjenis pudel berwarna coklat milik Kai. Namun kegiatan bermainnya terhenti, ketika melihat Suho yang datang dan menegurnya.

"Kai sedang bersiap sekarang, anak itu bangun kesiangan lagi" ujar Suho sembari duduk "Mianhae, kau jadi menunggu lama"

"Gwenchana noona, aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya" Tao tersenyum

"Ah ne... kebetulan aku ada janji dengan Luhan eonni dan harus berangkat sekarang, gwenchana yo?"

"Gwenchana noona"

"Arraseo, aku pergi dahulu" Suho beranjak

"Ne, hati-hati noona" ujar Tao mengingatkan

Drap drap drap

"Tao oppa! Mianhae, aku kesiangan" ujar Kai yang kini sudah siap

"Gwenchana, kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Tao

"Ne [mengangguk] aku ambil kunci dahulu"

Kai beranjak menuju ruang tengah dan mengambil sebuah kunci yang tergeletak di atas meja, kemudian ia beralih ke dapur sebelum kembali menemui Tao. Diambilnya setangkup roti yang sudah disiapkan, dan meminum susu segar yang tersedia. Setelah itu ia berjalan keluar untuk menemui Tao yang kini sudah siap dengan motor miliknya, dan mereka berdua pun berangkat setelah Kai mengunci pagar.

**Exotics Cafe, 11.15 AM**

Kris duduk terdiam sembari melihat pemandangan di luar, sesekali ia melihat handphone miliknya untuk memastikan apakah ada telepon atau sms yang masuk. Sudah lima belas menit namja dengan rambut pirang kecoklatan duduk di tempatnya, ia duduk sambil menunggu seseorang yang memintanya untuk bertemu di sini. Sebenarnya ia dan orang yang ditunggu seharusnya sudah bertemu sedari jam sebelas tadi, seperti jadwal yang sudah direncanakan. Namun ketika ia datang tepat sesuai jadwal yang ditentukan, ia belum menemukan sosok seseorang yang ia tunggu tersebut.

"Kris oppa!"

"[menengok] annyeong Kai, dan kau juga Tao" ujar Kris begitu melihat dua orang berjalan ke arahnya

"Mianhae, aku bangun kesiangan" ujar Kai sembari duduk

"Gwenchana, lagipula aku tidak menunggu terlalu lama" Kris tersenyum "Aku kira kau akan datang sendiri, ternyata kau mengajak Tao juga"

"Itu sudah tugasku menemaninya, hyung. Aku tidak mau terjadi hal yang buruk pada yeojachinguku" ujar Tao

"Arraseo" Kris tertawa renyah "Jadi...apa yang inging kau bicarakan denganku, Kai?"

"Um...ini tentang eonniku, aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya oppa dan eonniku bicarakan kemarin" Kai menatap Kris

"Sudah kuduga kau akan menanyakannya, waeyo? Aku yakin ada alasan kenapa kau menanyakan ini padaku"

"Ne, memang ada alasannya. Itu karena kemarin aku melihat Suho eonni menangis, walaupun saat itu eonni bersikap biasa ketika aku menanyakan keadaannya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi oppa?"

"Aku tidak yakin mau mengatakannya sekarang, karena aku baru akan memberi tahu kalian jika masalahku sudah selesai dengan Suho" Kris menghela napas pelan

"Hyung..." Tao menatap Kris

"Arraseo...aku akan menjelaskannya, tolong dengarkan baik-baik"

**Luhan's House, 12.00 PM**

Suho terdiam dengan pandangan kosong ke depan, tangannya secara otomatis memotong beberapa bahan makanan. Yeoja berwajah angelic itu terlihat sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, dan sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Luhan yang berada di sampingnya mencoba untuk membawanya ke alam sadar kembali, karena ia khawatir dongsaengnya tersebut terluka akibat kegiatan yang ia lakukan. Dengan perlahan Luhan mencoba menegur Suho, dengan suara agak kencang supaya tidak terlalu mengagetkan yeoja berwajah angel tersebut.

"Suho-ah" tegur Luhan

"..."

"Suho-ah..." Luhan mulai menepuk bahu Suho

"N..ne? Waeyo Luhan eonni?" tanya Suho yang sudah tersadar

"Apa ada hal yang mengganggumu?" Luhan menatap Suho cemas

"Ani, tidak ada hal yang menggangguku" Suho tersenyum

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti itu, ceritakan saja padaku jika ada" pinta Luhan

"Gwe-!"

"A!" teriak Baekhyun

"Eonni!? Waeyo?" tanya Sehun

"Gwenchana yo, Baekie eonni?" D.O menghentikan acara memasaknya sejenak

"Suho eonni..." Baekhyun mendekati Suho diikuti oleh Sehun dan D.O

"Wa-waeyo?" tanya Suho

"Jari eonni teriris..." Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah tangan Suho

. . . (semua melihat ke arah tangan Suho kecuali Baekhyun)

"Eeeeh!?" teriak semuanya kompak (ex Baekhyun)

**Exotics Cafe, 12.30 PM**

Kris terdiam sambil menatap Kai dan Tao yang berada di depannya, ia menunggu reaksi dari dua orang tersebut. Sudah sekitar lima menit yang lalu dari saat ia selesai memberikan penjelasan kepada dua remaja tersebut, dan belum ada rekasi dari keduanya. Dengan sabar ia tetap menunggu, terkadang sesekali ia menghela napas untuk menenangkan dirinya. Tak lama kemudian dua orang tersebut mulai menunjukkan reaksi, Kris pun dengan tenang mendengarkannya.

"Oppa~ aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, tapi aku punya permintaan" ujar Kai

"Nan? Katakan saja, permintaan apapun akan kulakukan"

"Tolong...aku mohon oppa untuk tidak menyerah, jangan menyerah untuk meminta maaf pada eonniku"

"Kai?" Tao menatap Kai

"Aku...aku mengerti yang dirasakan oleh eonni, dan itu pasti sangat sakit sekali" Kai mengepalkan tangannya "Apalagi setelah mendengar penjelasan dari oppa"

"..."

"Tapi...aku yakin oppa juga merasakan hal yang sama, perasaan sakit yang timbul karena rasa bersalah yang bertumpuk. Jadi..."

Tes tes

"Kai..." Tao menarik Kai dalam pelukannya

Puk

"Arraseo, aku akan melakukannya. Gomawo telah percaya padaku, Kai" Kris menepuk kepala Kai pelan

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang hyung?" tanya Tao

"Tentu saja menemuinya, aku ingin meminta maaf padanya" ujar Kris

"Arraseo, semoga berhasil hyung"

-o0o-

**Kim Family's House, 14.00 PM**

Suho menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke sofa, membiarkan dirinya beristirahat sejenak melepas semua lelah seharian ini. Suho melihat ke arah tangan kirinya lebih tepatnya ke jari telunjuknya yang kini dibalut oleh handsaplast berwarna coklat muda. Ia tersenyum dan sedikit tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian yang menyebabkan jarinya terluka, kejadian yang membuat eonni dan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya panik. Walaupun ia sendiri sebenarnya juga panik, tapi tidak sepanik yang dialami oleh eonni dan ketiga dongsaengnya.

Ting tong

"Siapa yang datang jam segini?"

Tap tap tap

Cklek

"Annyeong, Suho-ah" sapa Kris ramah

"..." Suho berbalik dan menutup pintu

Greb

"Changkaman! Tolong dengarkan aku dahulu" tahan Kris

"Nan? Aku sudah tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasaan dari oppa lagi" ujar Suho dingin

"Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk memberikanmu penjelasan, tapi aku ke sini untuk meminta maaf padamu" jelas Kris

"..." Suho memalingkan wajahnya

"Mianhae...jeongmal mianhae, mianhae karena aku menyakitimu"

"..."

"Suho-ah?"

"..."

"Apa kau masih tidak bisa memaafkanku? Waeyo?" Kris menatap Suho sendu

"Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi, jebal~ biarkan aku sendiri"

Cklek

Blam!

"Suho-ah..."

Kris terdiam memandangi pintu rumah keluarga Kim, namja itu sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Sementara itu Suho berjalan memasuki kamarnya, ditutupnya pintu kamarnya dengan cukup keras. Yeoja berwajah angelic tersebut menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur, kemudian ia mengambil bantal dalam jangkauannya untuk digenggam. Kini matanya kembali tergenang oleh air mata, dan perlahan air matanya jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia menangis dalam diam, menangis untuk meluapkan semua perasaannya. Hatinya sangat sakit, sakit bagaikan ditusuk beribu duri mawar.

Suho pov

Waeyo? Kenapa aku menangis? Bukankah selama ini aku tidak pernah menangis untuk hal ini? Ayolah Suho hentikan air matamu, kau harus kuat dan jangan menyia-nyiakan waktu dua tahun ini untuk membuat topeng kepribadianmu yang sekarang. Kuusap air mataku dan mencoba untuk tenang, sekali dua kali kutarik napas dan menghembuskannya pelan. Namun sayangnya tidak berhasil, kini aku kembali menangis. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa air mataku terus mengalir, walaupun ini untuk melampiaskan semua perasaan sakit yang terbendung dalam hati.

TRAK

Aku kembali menghapus air mataku, kutarik perlahan napasku dan membuangnya pelan. Setelah cukup tenang, aku beranjak menuju beranda kamarku untuk memastikan suara yang tadi kudengar. Sesampainya di beranda kucoba melihat ke bawah, dan aku sangat terkejut ketika melihat sosok namja yang telah menyakiti hatiku berdiri sambil memandang kearahku.

"Waeyo? Kenapa oppa masih di sini?" ujarku dingin

"Aku masih tetap ingin meminta maaf padamu"

"..." aku berbalik

"Suho-ah!"

"..."

"Aku tidak akan beranjak dari sini sampai kau memaafkan kesalahanku"

"Kris oppa..."

Suho pov end

Suho melangkahkan kakinya masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya, setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu beranda kamarnya. Ia terduduk di balik pintu beranda kamarnya, kedua tangannya terkepal di depan dada. Pikiran dan perasaannya kini berkecamuk, saling beradu pendapat satu sama lain. Di satu sisi ia ingin memaafkan kesalahan yang dibuat oleh Kris padanya, namun di sisi lain ia tidak ingin memaafkannya karena luka yang ia rasakan sudah terlalu dalam.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan..." Suho mengeratkan kepalan tangannya

**Do Family's House, 15.00 PM**

D.O berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu berandanya, sesekali ia menengok ke luar tepatnya ke arah rumah Suho dan Kai. Yeoja manis yang memiliki mata agak besar tersebut terlihat gelisah, tangan kanannya yang menggenggam handphone digerak-gerakan ke atas dan ke bawah. Wajar saja ia terlihat gelisah sekali, karena sedari tadi secara tidak sengaja ia melihat percakapan antara Kris dan Suho dari rumahnya. Dan hal tersebut membuatnya khawatir, apalagi dengan keadaan Kris yang kini tetap setia berdiri sambil menghadap ke arah kamar Suho.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam D.O sembari terus melakukan kegiatannya

Drrt drrt

"Ah telepon!" D.O segera memencet tombol jawab "Lay oppa!"

_"Waeyo jagiya? Suaramu terdengar tidak baik?"_

"Cepat kemari! Ada hal yang penting!" pinta D.O

_"Memangnya kenapa?"_

"Kris oppa..." suara D.O memelan

_"Kenapa dengan Kris hyung?"_

"Pokoknya oppa harus kemari!"

_"Tu.."_

Tuut tuut...

**Lay and Tao's Apartement, 15.15 PM**

"Kenapa dengan Kris hyung?" tanya Lay

_"Pokoknya oppa harus kemari!"_

"Tu.."

Tuut tuut...

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Lay segera memasukan handphone miliknya ke dalam saku, kemudian ia segera ke kamar untuk mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Setelah siap dan tidak ada yang tertinggal, Lay beranjak keluar apartemennya. Saat hendak meninggalkan apartemennya, sebuah suara yang sudah sangat ia kenali memanggilnya. Secara reflek Lay berbalik, dan membalas panggilan dari suara yang berasal dari seorang namja yang berdiri dengan seorang yeoja di sampingnya.

"Ne Tao, ada apa?" tanya Lay

"Hyung mau kemana?" Tao balik bertanya

"Aku mau ke rumah D.O, tadi dia meneleponku. Dia bilang ada hal yang penting berkaitan dengan Kris hyung" jelas Lay

"Waeyo? Kenapa dengan Kris hyung?"

"Entahlah, D.O tidak menjelaskan secara detail padaku. Yang jelas aku harus menemuinya sekarang"

"Kalau begitu aku ikut"

"Kai? Baiklah aku juga ikut"

"[mengangguk] Kajja!" ajak Lay

-tbc-

**balesan review**

**Tao : ekhm! sekarang giliranku yang bales review, mumpung author lagi sibuk di dunia per- SPY-an. dan seperti biasa, akan ada member lain yang ikutan muncul**

**1. BabySuDo**

**Tao : ehehe xie xie sebelumnya karena sudah menyempatkan baca dan review...**

**Sehun : nanti aku dateng ke rumah Baby-ssi deh kalo mau tahu aku jadi yeoja gimana...**

**Kai : liat taeminnie hyung aja kalo mau tahu aku jadi yeoja**

**Tao : tenang...kata author Kris appa bakalan dinistakan sama author di sini **

**Kris :#nyari author jangan lupa review lagi Baby-ssi**

**2. Cho Ji Hyeon**

**Tao : iya nih Kris appa jahat sama Suho umma, kan kasihan ummaku...*peyuk Suho umma***

**Suho : *peyuk balik Tao* eh? nikah sama beruang?**

**AT : hue~ my Yunnie bear T.T, miss you my ex-husband *peyuk Xiumin oppa***

**Xiumin : *nenangin author* Suho umma emang imut kalo lagi ngambek, tapi tetep imutan aku.**

**Sehun : ah mianhae Ji Hyeon-ssi, aku kebawa virus jiwa muda author noona. review lagi ok?**

**3. HaeUKE**

**Tao : ini udah lanjut~**

**4. BLUEFIRE0805**

**Tao : ini udah update semoga suka~. n jangan lupa review lagi *aegyo***

**5. SparKSomniA0321**

**Suho : aku gak tahan ngeliat muka Kris jagi yang melas gitu Spark-ssi**

**Kris : *bawa Suho ke kamar***

**Tao : hum untuk apakah Kris appa bakalan dimaafin sama Suho umma, hanya author dan tuhan yang tahu. review lagi ya~**

**...**

**Tao : oke segitu dulu balesan reviewnya, jangan lupa untuk review lagi~ *lambai-lambai bareng panda***


	5. Chapter 5

Cast : All EXO member

Rate : T

**Dissclaimer : This fic is mine, but the characters is themselves.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Crack couple, dll**

-o0 Shin Young Rin 0o-

**Do Family's House, 19.00 PM**

Lay memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah D.O, kemudian ia bersama Tao dan Kai segera turun untuk menemui D.O yang sudah berdiri menunggu. Tanpa banyak bicara D.O segera menarik Lay, Tao, dan Kai ke dalam rumahnya, ia menarik ketiganya tanpa menimbulkan kebisingan. Sesampainya di dalam rumah, D.O mempersilahkan ketiganya untuk duduk dan kemudian ia sendiri pun duduk di kursi _single _tidak jauh dari ketiga orang tersebut.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Lay

"Kenapa dengan Kris hyung?" kini giliran Tao bertanya

"Apa yang terjadi diantara eonniku dan Kris oppa?"

"Ukhm! Untuk jawabannya biar aku menceritakannya, jadi tolong didengarkan baik-baik"

"Ne!" angguk ketiganya

"Begini...sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu detailnya secara jelas, karena aku hanya memperhatikannya dari rumahku" D.O menyamankan posisinya "Tapi sekitar jam dua siang tadi setelah aku dan Suho eonni pulang dari rumah Lulu eonni, Kris oppa datang ke rumah Suho eonni dan bertemu dengannya. Kalau dilihat dari gerakan mereka, sepertinya Kris oppa bermaksud untuk mencoba kembali meminta maaf pada Suho eonni"

"..."

"Sayangnya Suho eonni belum mau memaafkan Kris oppa dan masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Aku terus memperhatikan Kris oppa yang terdiam, kemudian ia beranjak menuju ke depan tepat dimana kamar Suho eonni dan melemparkan sebuah kerikil kecil"

"..."

"Setelah itu Suho eonni keluar dan wajahnya cukup terkejut, ia sedikit berbincang dengan Kris oppa. Kemudian ia kembali ke dalam kamarnya lagi, dan Kris oppa tetap menunggu Suho eonni di sana. Firasatku Kris oppa tidak akan pergi dari sana sebelum Suho eonni memaafkannya" jelas D.O

"Arraseo, aku mengerti kenapa kau memintaku ke sini" Lay mengangguk paham

"Tadi kau bilang, Kris hyung sudah datang dari jam dua siang tadi? Berarti ia sudah menunggu selama lima jam?" Tao membelalakan matanya

"Ne, karena itulah aku jadi khawatir dengan keadaannya" ujar D.O

Lay, D.O, dan Tao kini terdiam, mereka bertiga larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Kai yang sedari tadi memang sudah terdiam, masih belum mau mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Yeoja berkulit agak gelap tersebut, masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Perasaannya saat ini saling bercampur, antara marah dan merasa bersalah. Marah karena sifat eonninya yang agak keras kepala, dan bersalah karena membuat Kris harus menjalani sesuatu yang berat. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu, Kris bukan orang yang mudah putus asa jika sudah melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Kai berdiri dari tempatnya dan beranjak untuk melihat keadaan Kris, kemudian ia kembali untuk mengambil handphone miliknya.

"Kai, kau tidak akan menelepon Kris oppa kan?" tanya D.O

"Ani eonni, aku mau menelepon eonniku" Kai memencet beberapa nomor di layar handphone miliknya

Pip pip pip

Tuut..tuut...

"Yoboseo, Suho eonni?" Kai mulai membuka percakapan

_"Ne Kai, waeyo? Kenapa kau belum pulang jam segini?"_

"Eonni..."

_"Nan? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"_

"BABO YA! Sampai kapan eonni akan bersikap keras kepala seperti itu!?"

_"Eh? Ya! Kenapa kau mengejekku!? Apa maksudmu melakukannya?"_

"Itu memang kata yang pantas untuk eonni, BABO"

_"Ya! Kim Jonginnie!"_

"Sampai kapan eonni mau memasang topeng kepribadian eonni yang sekarang? Sampai kapan eonni mau tenggelam dalam lautan kepedihan? Sampai kapan eonni terus menutup pintu hati eonni?"

_"Kai!"_

"Aku benar-benar kecewa dengan eonni, kau bukan eonni yang dahulu pernah kukenal"

_"Ya!"_

Tuut...tuut...

**Kim Family's House, 19.30 PM**

"Kai!"

_"Aku benar-benar kecewa dengan eonni, kau bukan eonni yang dahulu pernah kukenal"_

"Ya!"

Tuut...tuut...

Suho menaruh handphone miliknya, kini ia terdiam sambil memikirkan kata-kata yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh yeodongsaengnya Kai. Jujur ia agak kesal dengan perkataan Kai tadi, namun ia menerimanya karena yang dikatakan oleh Kai tentang dirinya memang benar. Ia memang bodoh, bodoh karena tidak mau jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri. Perasaan yang membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang ini, menjadi sosok yang berbeda dengan sosok dirinya dua tahun yang lalu.

"Kau benar Kai, aku memang berubah. Aku memang bukan Suho yang dahulu kau kenal" Suho memandang bayangan dirinya di cermin

Tap tap tap

"Tapi setiap orang memiliki hak untuk merubah dirinya"

_"Sayangnya kau berubah ke arah yang salah"_

"Luhan eonni..."

Flashback

**_Luhan's House, 12.30 PM_**

_"Luhan eonni, apa menurut eonni yang kulakukan itu salah?"_

_"Tentang apa? Kris?" Luhan menatap Suho_

_"Ne [mengangguk]"_

_"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan kau benar ataupun kau salah, yang jelas aku hanya bisa mengatakan hal ini. Kau berubah, Suho"_

_"Berubah? Kalau aku berubah kenapa? Setiap manusia punya hak untuk merubah dirinya kan?"_

_"Ne, setiap manusia memang punya hak untuk merubah dirinya"_

_"..."_

_"Sayangnya kau berubah ke arah yang salah"_

_"Eh? Apa maksudmu eonni?" Suho memandang Luhan heran_

_"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya padamu, kau sendiri yang harus mencari jawabannya"_

Flashback end

Suho berjalan kembali mendekat ke arah beranda, ia membuka sedikit gorden jendela kamarnya untuk melihat apakah Kris masih berada di sana. Seperti dugaannya Kris masih berdiri sambil memandang ke kamarnya, namja tersebut sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Bisa ia lihat dengan jelas tubuh Kris agak sedikit bergetar, dan itu pasti karena udara malam yang sangat dingin.

Sraak

"Sampai kapan oppa akan terus berdiri di sana?" tanya Suho dingin

"Seperti yang sudah katakan padamu, sampai kau memaafkanku" jawab Kris tenang

"Ternyata sifat oppa tidak berubah dari dua tahun yang lalu, tetap berusaha jika sudah menjadi keinginan"

"Ne, karena aku tidak ingin membuat diriku terus berada dalam rasa bersalah. Aku juga tidak ingin membuat orang yang kusakiti menjadi lebih tersakiti"

"..." Suho menatap Kris

"Karena itu-"

Bruuk

"KRIS OPPA!"

Suho terkejut ketika melihat Kris terjatuh dan tanpa berpikir lagi, ia segera turun ke bawah untuk melihat keadaan namja tinggi tersebut. Suho menghampiri tubuh Kris yang tergeletak dengan posisi terlungkup, diangkatnya tubuh Kris ke dalam pelukannya. Dengan perlahan yeoja berwajah angelic tersebut memegang kening Kris, berusaha untuk mengetahui suhu tubuh namja berambut pirang kecoklatan tersebut. Panas, itulah yang ia rasakan saat memegang kening Kris. Kini Suho berusaha mengangkat tubuh Kris, dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba berdiri sambil tetap menopang tubuh namja tersebut. Namun karena tubuhnya yang mungil, ia agak kesulitan untuk mengangkatnya.

"Ah!"

Greb

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengangkatnya sendiri" ujar seorang namja yang datang membantunya

"Lay? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Suho menatap Lay heran

"Akan kujelaskan nanti, sebaiknya kita bawa Kris hyung ke dalam terlebih dahulu. Tao!"

"Biar aku yang melakukannya noona" pinta Tao

"Ne, gomawo" ujar Suho

"Suho eonni..."

"D.O? KAI!?"

**Convenient Store, 20.00 PM**

Xiumin dan Luhan baru saja selesai membeli kebutuhan, lebih tepatnya kebutuhan milik Luhan yang sebagian dibawa oleh Xiumin. Saat mereka akan memasukan barang ke mobil, keduanya dikagetkan oleh kedatangan seorang kepala pelayan. Xiumin dan Luhan yang sudah mengenali kepala pelayan yang berasal dari keluarga Wu tersebut, segera menyapa sang kepala pelayan tersebut.

"Annyeong, ada keperluan apa ahjussi menemui kami?" sapa Xiumin dan Luhan bersamaan

"Annyeong Xiumin-ssi, Luhan agasi. Joesonghabnida jika kedatanganku mengagetkan kalian berdua, tapi ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian berdua" jelas sang ahjussi

"Arraseo, tapi sebaiknya kita bicara di tempat yang nyaman saja" usul Xiumin

Drrt drrt

"Sebentar..." Luhan menekan tombol jawab pada layar handphone miliknya

_"Yoboseo? Lulu eonni?"_

"Ne D.O-ah, waeyo?"

_"Bisakah eonni ke rumah Kai sekarang? Ada hal yang penting"_

"Eh? Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana"

_"Gomawo eonni"_

Tuut tuut...

"Kita harus ke rumah Kai sekarang" ujar Luhan "Ahjussi, bagaimana?"

"Sebenarnya tidak banyak yang ingin kubicarakan, aku hanya ingin memberikan surat ini. Kris-ssi yang memintaku menyerahkannya pada Luhan agassi" sang kepala pelayan memberikan sebuah surat yang diterima oleh Luhan

"Gamshabnida, ahjussi"

"Kalau begitu saya permisi [membungkuk] selamat malam Xiumin-ssi, Luhan agassi"

"Selamat malam, ahjussi" ujar Xiumin dan Luhan bersamaan

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas sekarang"ajak Xiumin "Waeyo jagiya?"

"Surat yang diberikan oleh ahjussi tadi, ternyata untuk Suho" Luhan menunjukkan nama yang tertera pada amplop surat "Tapi kenapa Kris meminta ahjussi untuk menyerahkannya padaku?"

"Sudahlah, kita pikirkan nanti saja. Sekarang kita harus ke rumah Kai, jangan membuat D.O menunggu"

"Arraseo"

Xiumin memasukan barang belanjaan yang sedari tadi masih ia pegang ke dalam mobil dibantu oleh Luhan, kemudian ia mempersilahkan Luhan masuk ke dalam mobil terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil, dan mengendarai mobilnya ke arah rumah Kai. Selama perjalanan Xiumin berusaha fokus saat menyetir, sedangkan Luhan terlihat termenung sambil terus memandangi surat yang ia pegang. Yeoja manis tersebut sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya, dan itu berhubungan dengan benda berbentuk persegi panjang di tangannya.

Puk

"Jagiya, kita sudah sampai" tegur Xiumin

"Ah ne, kajja! Sebaiknya kita turun"

**Kim Family's house, 21.00 PM**

Hening

Seperti itulah kondisi yang ada di ruang tamu keluarga Kim, tidak seorangpun dari lima orang yang duduk bersama berniat untuk berbicara. Mereka lebih memilih untuk diam daripada mengeluarkan satu kata yang mungkin akan menimbulkan sebuah perdebatan yang panjang. Suasana hening tersebut akhirnya dicairkan begitu terdengar sebuah bel rumah yang berbunyi, dan kini kelima orang tersebut saling berpandangan untuk memustuskan siapa yang akan membukakan pintu.

"Sebaiknya..."

"Biar aku saja yang membukanya, tidak apa kan Kai?"

"Ne, silahkan saja D.O eonni"

...

"Rumah macam apa ini? Kenapa suasananya hening sekali?" ujar seorang yeoja yang baru datang bersama seorang namja dan D.O di sampingnya

"Luhan noona [eonni], Xiumin hyung [oppa]"ujar semuanya bersamaan

"Jagiya, nada bicaramu seperti seorang umma yang baru datang kembali menemui anak-anaknya" Luhan melirik Xiumin tajam "Dimana Kris? Aku ingin melihat keadaannya"

"Dia...Kris hyung!" Lay segera menghampiri Kris "Gwenchana yo?"

"Gwenchana..." Kris tersenyum memaksa

Bugh!

"Xiumin hyung! [oppa]" teriak semuanya kecuali Luhan

"Kalau keadaanmu baik-baik saja, kau tidak akan pingsan jika dipukul seperti ini"

"Jagiya, kau terlalu berlebihan" Luhan memukul bahu Xiumin pelan "Sebaiknya kita antar dia pulang ke rumah. Lay-ah, tolong kau bawa mobil Kris"

"Arraseo noona, Tao kau tunggu di sini"

"Ne hyung" angguk Tao

"Suho-ah ini [memberikan sebuah surat], kalau begitu kami permisi"

Luhan segera beranjak diikuti Xiumin dan Lay yang menopang tubuh Kris, sedangkan Tao bersama Kai dan D.O mengantar hingga sampai ke depan rumah. Suho yang sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, kini beranjak menuju ke kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar yeoja berwajah angelic tersebut segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur, ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang kini diselimuti perasaan tidak nyaman. Setelah merasa tenang dan sudah mulai nyaman kembali, ia mulai melihat sebuah surat yang masih ia genggam sedari tadi. Dengan perlahan ia buka amplop surat tersebut, dan melihat isinya.

"Hum? [mengambil] ini..."

"Kelopak bunga tulip putih, arti dari bunga tersebut sendiri adalah permohonan maaf"

"D.O-ah?"

"Mianhae jika aku mengganggu, eonni" D.O segera duduk di samping Suho

"Gwenchana..." Suho menatap kelopak bunga di tangannya "Permohonan maaf, apa-."

Drrt drrt

"Mianhae ini punyaku" D.O menjawab panggilan masuk dari handphone miliknya

_"Yoboseo, D.O-ah. Bisakah kau bersama Suho dan yang lainnya ke rumah sakit sekarang?"_

"Ne Lay oppa, waeyo?"

_"Kris hyung..."_

"Kris oppa? Waeyo?"

_"Ia mengalami kecelakaan"_

"Mwo!? Arraseo aku segera menyusul ke sana bersama lainnya"

Tuut..tuut

"Waeyo D.O-ah? Kau terlihat tidak baik" tanya Suho

"Kris oppa...ia mengalami kecelakaan"

Trak

**Seoul Hospital, 22.30 PM**

Lay berjalan mondar-mandir di depan UGD, namja tersebut terlihat sangat khawatir. Berkali-kali ia menggertakan giginya, mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa cemasnya. Sudah setengah jam ia berada di sana, mencoba menunggu kabar dari dokter yang menangani Kris. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya terlihat Xiumin yang tengah duduk bersama Luhan, namja berpipi chubby tersebut mencoba untuk menenangkan yeojachingunya yang kini dalam keadaan shock. Sebenarnya ia juga mengalami hal yang sama, terkejut karena melihat temannya mengalami kecelakaan di depan matanya. Namun ia berusaha lebih tegar, walaupun itu agak sulit.

"Kris..." Luhan mengeratkan genggaman antar kedua tangannya

"Gwenchana, aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja" Xiumin mengusap punggung Luhan pelan "Lay-ah, sebaiknya kau duduk. Jangan membuang energimu dengan melakukan hal itu"

"Arraseo hyung" Lay beranjak duduk di sebelah Xiumin

Cklek

"Apa kalian kerabat dekat Kris-ssi?" tanya Uisa (dokter)

"Ne, saya dan dia teman dekatnya" ujar Xiumin sambil menunjuk Lay "Dia sepupunya [menunjuk Luhan]"

"Ah ne [mengangguk] mengenai Kris-ssi, dia tidak mengalami luka yang parah. Namun kondisinya tidak begitu baik, karena pendarahan yang terjadi" jelas Uisa "Tapi kalian tidak perlu khawatir, hanya dengan istirahat dan perawatan selama beberapa hari, kondisinya akan kembali membaik"

"Senang mendengarnya, jeongmal gamshabnida Uisa-nim" Xiumin membungkuk sopan

"Ne, cheonman. Kris-ssi akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat, kalian bisa melihatnya di sana. Kalau begitu aku permisi" ujar Uisa sembari beranjak

Drap drap drap

"Xiumin oppa, Luhan eonni, Lay!"

"Suho? D.O, Tao, dan Kai"

-o0o-

**Byun Family's House, 09.00 AM**

Tok tok tok

"Eonni, Baekie eonni!"

...

Tok tok tok

"Baekie eonni! Ireona!"

Cklek

"Waeyo Sehunnie~?" Baekhyun mengusap kedua matanya

"Ano...tadi Chen oppa meneleponku, oppa bilang..." Sehun menarik napas "Kris oppa kecelakaan dan masuk rumah sakit!"

"Eh? MWO!?" Baekhyun membelalakan matanya tidak percaya "Jinjja yo?"

"Ne [mengangguk] kejadiannya semalam, dan-"

"Kalau begitu kita ke sana, aku akan bersiap terlebih dahulu" potong Baekhyun

"Aku tunggu di bawah, eonni!"

**Seoul Hospital, 10.00 AM**

Suho pov

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, membiarkan sinar matahari menari masuk ke dalam kedua mataku. Kurenggangkan tubuhku untuk menghilangkan rasa kaku akibat posisi tidurku yang tidak terlalu nyaman. Sejak semalam tadi aku berada di rumah sakit, tepatnya di sebuah kamar dimana seorang namja terbaring setelah mengalami kecelakaan. Namja yang telah menyakiti hatiku dan berusaha untuk mendapatkan maaf dariku, hingga akhirnya ia menjadi seperti ini. Aku tahu yang kulakukan ini sangat bodoh, aku terlalu keras kepala tidak mau memaafkannya. Seandainya saat itu aku menerima permintaan maaf darinya, mungkin sekarang ia tidak perlu terbaring di sini.

"Mianhae, oppa menjadi seperti ini karena aku tidak mau memaafkanmu"

...

"Aku...aku terlalu keras kepala, tapi aku juga sangat bodoh"

...

"Ya aku memang bodoh seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kai, dan aku juga berubah seperti yang dikatakan oleh Luhan eonni"

...

"Aku bukan Suho yang oppa kenal dua tahun yang lalu, aku Suho yang tidak dikenal oleh siapapun bahkan oleh dongsaengku sendiri"

...

"Aku yang sekarang bukan yeoja yang memiliki sifat bagaikan malaikat, tapi aku adalah yeoja yang memiliki hati dingin dan sulit untuk menerima sesuatu dari orang lain"

...

"Mungkin karena itulah, aku jadi tidak bisa dan sulit memaafkan oppa"

...

"Walaupun oppa sudah memberikan pejelasan, bahkan melakukan berbagai usaha untuk mendapatkan kata 'aku memaafkanmu' dariku"

...

"Tapi...setelah melihat semua yang oppa lakukan hari ini, hingga oppa seperti ini"

...

"Aku...aku rasa, ani aku bisa memaafkan oppa"

...

"Aku memaafkanmu oppa, cepatlah sembuh dan..."

...

"Tolong jangan menemuiku lagi"

Suho pov end

Suho berdiri dari tempatnya, ia memandang ke arah Kris dengan tatapan sendu. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kris, kemudian ia mengecup pipi namja tersebut lembut. Yeoja berwajah angel itu pun beranjak keluar, namun sebelumnya ia membungkuk sopan kepada semuanya yang masih tengah tertidur. Kris yang sedari tadi masih menutup matanya, kini membuka matanya perlahan. Bibir namja berambut pirang kecoklatan membentuk sebuah senyuman, senyuman tipis namun sangat tulus. Bibirnya tergerak mengucap sebuah kalimat, kalimat untuk yeoja yang kini telah pergi.

"Gomawo Suho-ah, jeongmal gomawo karena telah memaafkanku"

-tbc-

**balesan review**

**Baekhyun : hai! baekhyun di sini, wah...sekarang aku diberi kesempatan sama author noona *AT : yak gak usah pake noona! kemaren aja si Tao yang lebih muda dari aku gak pake noona!**Tao : aku kan begitu gara" disogok sama noona* [dorong author n Tao] oke sebaiknya aku melanjutkan tugasku dan seperti biasa akan banyak member yang juga ikutan**

**1. golden13**

**Baekhyun : hehe kali ini aku golden-ssi, gomawo sudah review**

**Chen : Kris appa udah dibuat menyedihkan dan dinistakan sama author noona golden-ssi, bagaimana? puaskah?**

**D.O : author noona bilang gomawo atas sarannya, dan jangan lupa review lagi**

**2. Cho Ji Hyeon**

**D.O : ehehe...gpp kan Ji Hyeon-ssi, sekali-kali boleh kan?**

**Baekhyun : author noona gak akan tega membuat Suho umma sampai seperti itu Ji Hyeon-ssi**

**Suho : author saranghae! *peyuk author***

**AT : *peyuk Suho oppa balik***

**Kris : *misahin Suho dari author* apa sekarang Ji Hyeon-ssi masih benci sama aku?**

**Suho : yang jelas aku gak mau nikah sama beruang satu itu, soalnya hatiku cuma untuk Kris~ #nyanyi**

**Chanyeol : silahkan review lagi Ji Hyeon-ssi**

**3. XYlionite**

**Baekhyun : *jingkrak-jingkrak bareng XYlionite-ssi***

**Tao : kata author noona gwenchana XYlionite-ssi ^^**

**AT : kalau begitu biar author yang memperkenalkan siapa aja crack pairnya...yang pertama**

**Xiumin & Luhan : XiuHan couple ^^**

**Kris & Suho : KriSu couple ^^**

**Lay & D.O : LayDo couple ^^**

**Chen & Baekhyun : ChenBaek couple ^^**

**Chanyeol & Sehun : ChanHun couple ^^**

**Tao & Kai : TaoKai couple ^^**

**Lay : nah bagaimana XYlionite-ssi sudah mengerti? jangan lupa review lagi~**

**...**

**Baekhyun : oke balesan review selesai, jangan lupa review lagi semuanya~ *tebar senyuman***


	6. Chapter 6

Cast : All EXO member, Super Junior Eunhyuk and Donghae (just name)

Rate : T

**Dissclaimer : This fic is mine, but the characters is themselves.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Crack couple, dll**

-o0 Shin Young Rin 0o-

**Kim Family's House, 12.00 PM**

Tik tik tik

"Pada akhirnya, aku memaafkannya juga. Walaupun itu cukup berat, dan aku tetap memintanya untuk menemuiku lagi" Suho mengambil boneka beruang di sebelahnya "Apakah yang kulakukan sudah benar?"

Puff

Flashback

**_Seoul Hospital, 00.00 AM_**

_Drap drap drap_

_"Xiumin oppa, Luhan eonni, Lay!"_

_"Suho? D.O, Tao, dan Kai" _

_Cklek_

_"Kris [hyung/oppa]"_

_..._

_"Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? Kenapa Kris hyung jadi begini?" Tao memandang ke arah Xiumin, Luhan, dan Lay_

_"Itu..." Lay menunduk_

_"Kris memaksa turun dan kembali untuk menemui Suho, ketika kami membawanya pulang. Saat di perjalanan ia telah sadar, dan memintaku untuk menghentikan mobil. Awalnya aku menolak karena keadaannya, tapi ia bersikeras memintanya" jelas Xiumin_

_"..."_

_"Kami menuruti kemauannya, dan ia pun turun dari mobil. Aku sudah berusaha menahannya untuk tidak kembali sendiri dan akan mengantarnya, tapi ia menolak dan memilih berjalan sendiri dan saat ia menyebrang..."_

_"..."_

_"Sebuah mobil melaju cukup kencang ke arahnya dan sebelum kami sempat menghampirinya, ia sudah tertabrak tepat di depan mata kami"_

_"Lalu, bagaimana dengan orang yang menabraknya oppa?" tanya D.O_

_"Ia sudah meminta maaf kepada kami, dan bertanggung jawab membawa Kris ke rumah sakit" jelas Lay_

_"Bagaimana...bagaimana dengan keadaan Kris oppa sekarang?" Kai menatap ke arah Kris_

_"Uisa-nim bilang Kris tidak mengalami luka yang parah, namun kondisinya tidak cukup baik. Tapi ia akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari ini dengan istirahat dan perawatan yang cukup" jelas Xiumin_

_"..." semua memandang sendu ke arah Kris_

_"Waeyo? Kenapa Kris oppa melakukan semua ini?" Suho menautkan kedua tangannya erat_

_"Itu karena Kris ingin kau memaafkannya, Suho-ah" Luhan beranjak mendekati Suho_

_Greb_

_"Luhan eonni..." Suho terdiam saat Luhan memeluknya_

_"Apakah kau bisa memaafkannya sekarang?" bisik Luhan di telinga Suho_

_"Entahlah...tapi aku akan mencobanya"_

Flashback end

**Seoul Hospital, 14.00 PM**

Seorang namja dengan pakaian casual berjalan melewati koridor rumah sakit sembari membawa beberapa bungkusan di kedua tangannya, di sampingnya seorang namja dengan tinggi 180 ke atas juga terlihat membawa beberapa bungkusan di tangannya. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan angka 1201 di depannya. Ketika hendak membuka pintu tersebut, terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam yang membuat mereka tanpa berpikir lagi segera menerobos masuk.

"EH!"

Brak

"Baekie! Waeyo?"

"Sehunnie!"

"Chen chen/ Yeollie oppa" ujar Baekhyun dan Sehun bersamaan

"Mianhae Chen oppa, Yeollie oppa jika membuat kalian panik. Tapi tidak ada kejadian berbahaya di sini, Baekie eonni dan Sehunnie hanya heboh setelah mendengar cerita tentang Kris oppa" jelas D.O

"Oh syukurlah, aku kira ada kejadian buruk" Chanyeol menghela napas lega

"Kemana Kris hyung dan hyungku?" tanya Chen sambil melihat sekeliling

"Mereka pergi ke taman, Kris bilang ada yang mau dibicarakan dengan Xiumin" ujar Luhan

"Arraseo, tapi aku tidak menyangka Kris hyung akan cepat sadar"

"Kami semua juga begitu, bahkan kami memperkirakan hyung baru akan sadar malam ini atau besok" ujar Lay

"Aku yakin pasti karena keinginan yang kuat dalam diri Kris hyung yang membuatnya cepat sadar" ujar Tao

"Ne [mengangguk] selain itu pasti karena eonniku, aku yakin Suho eonni sudah memaafkan Kris oppa dan itu membuat oppa cepat sadar" Kai menatap keluar

**Seoul Hospital's Garden, 14.30 PM**

Sinar matahari yang cukup terik ditambah hembusan angin dan gesekan dedaunan pohon, membuat suasana di siang hari ini cukup tenang. Walaupun begitu tidak banyak orang yang akan keluar untuk menikmati suasana ini, beberapa dari mereka lebih memilih berada di dalam rumah untuk beristirahat. Berbeda dengan seorang namja dengan rambut pirang kecoklatan yang kini tengah duduk sembari menatap lurus ke depan, ia terlihat sedang menikmati suasana siang hari ini di bawah sebuah pohon. Beberapa balutan perban dan selang infus di tangannya, menandakan bahwa ia sedang menjalani perawatan. Di sampingnya seorang namja dengan pipi chubby dan senyuman menyegarkan, duduk sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan sesekali ia juga menyenandungkan beberapa lagu sekedar untuk menyegarkan suasana yang terlihat kaku.

"Humh~ siang ini benar-benar sangat tenang, bagaimana menurutmu Kris?"

"Ah..." gumam Kris

"Ya~ kenapa jawabanmu seperti itu?"

"Xiumin..."

"Ne?" Xiumin menatap Kris

"Bisakah kau membawaku menemui Suho?" pinta Kris

"A~ aku sebenarnya bisa melakukannya, tapi aku tidak berani terutama dengan keadaanmu sekarang" tolak Xiumin halus

"Aku sudah baikan, lagipula ini hanya luka ringan"

"Luka ringan katamu? Ya! Kau membuatku, Luhan, dan Lay hampir jantungan karena ulahmu. Jangan memaksakan diri, kau harus memikirkan dirimu juga" Xiumin berdiri "Dengar...Suho cukup shock ketika melihatmu seperti ini, walaupun dia tidak memperlihatkannya. Dia sudah menemanimu semalaman di sini, bahkan saat tidur ia sempat menangis. Jadi lebih baik biarkan ia menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu"

"Arraseo...aku tahu ia menangis, karena ia menangis ketika ia memaafkan kesalahanku. Tapi ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya..." Kris mengepalkan tangannya

"Kau bisa membicarakannya nanti setelah kau sembuh" ujar seseorang yang baru menghampiri

"Luhan?"

"Seperti yang Xiumin bilang, Suho perlu waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Jadi berikan ia waktu, sampai ia benar-benar siap bertemu denganmu" Luhan tersenyum "Selain itu..."

Kretek ctak

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berbuat hal bodoh yang mengakibatkan dirimu terluka lagi, jadi sebaiknya kau istirahat dan menjalani perawatan dengan baik. Arraseo?"

"A...arraseo"

"Baiklah aku mau membeli sesuatu dahulu, sebaiknya kalian berdua kembali ke kamar" Luhan beranjak

"Ne..." Xiumin tertawa memaksa

"Ya~ sepertinya sifat Luhan yang satunya baru saja keluar, aku tidak menyangka akan semakin menyeramkan" Kris menatap Xiumin

"Begitulah, tapi aku sudah biasa menghadapinya. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar, aku tidak mau melihat sisinya yang satu itu lagi" Xiumin membantu Kris berdiri

"Hmh..." Kris tertawa kecil

-o0o-

[Skip time]

**Seoul Hospital, 11.00 AM**

Kris pov

Hmh...akhirnya setelah sepuluh hari menjalani perawatan akibat kecelakaan yang kualami di rumah sakit, aku bisa kembali menikmati suasana luar kembali. Walaupun sebenarnya ini adalah hari terakhirku di Korea, karena orang tuaku meminta aku kembali lebih cepat dari jadwal yang sebenarnya. Yah itu juga karena mereka mendengar kabar tentang diriku, dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Tapi untunglah mereka masih memberiku waktu hari ini untuk menyelesaikan semua urusanku di sini, jadi aku baru akan kembali ke Kanada besok pagi.

Aku berjalan keluar dari kamar rawatku menuju ke loby rumah sakit, setelah sebelumnya berpamitan kepada Uisa yang menanganiku. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepadanya karena sudah dengan sabar memberikanku pengobatan, dan juga sabar ketika harus membujukku untuk tetap beristirahat. Kini aku sudah berada di loby rumah sakit, dan bisa aku lihat kedua wajah yang sangat familiar tengah menungguku. Xiumin dan Luhan kedua orang yang selalu setia menemaniku selama menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit, bahkan sampai ikut menginap di rumah sakit walaupun aku tidak memintanya.

"Yo!" sapaku sembari mengangkat tangan

"Yo! Haha..sepertinya kau sudah benar-benar sembuh" balas Xiumin sembari menepuk lenganku pelan

"Dia memang sudah sembuh jagiya..." Luhan mencubit pipi Xiumin gemas "Bagaimana sebaiknya jika kita ke kafe sekarang, aku yakin mereka semua sudah menunggu"

"Ah benar juga, tapi...aku belum sempat bilang pada ahjussi mengenai ini" ujarku

"Tenang saja...aku dan Luhan sudah memberitahu tentang ini pada ahjussi, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir" jelas Xiumin

"Arraseo..."

Kris pov end

**Exotics Cafe, 12.00 PM**

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! Kali ini aku akan mengalahkanmu!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa, Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol menyeringai

"Jagiya..." Chen tertawa kecil

"Sepertinya ini akan berlangsung lama" Sehun menghela napas panjang

"Sebaiknya kita tidak usah ikutan, jagiya" Tao mengalihkan pandangannya keluar

"Ne..." Kai ikut menatap keluar

...

"Astaga...dasar anak-anak itu" Lay menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"Oppa, kau berbicara seperti orang tua yang sedang mengawasi anak-anaknya" ujar D.O

"Hmph" Suho tertawa kecil

Suho pov

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku keluar, dan mulai memandangi suasana jalan yang ramai dilewati oleh orang-orang. Setidaknya ini akan mengalihkanku dari suasana ramai yang ditimbulkan oleh dua orang paling berisik yang pernah aku kenal selain Donghae oppa dan Eunhyuk eonni yang merupakan sunbae Kai di sekolah dancenya. Sebenarnya keramaian ini baru terjadi setengah jam yang lalu, disaat Chen mengusulkan untuk bermain kartu uno sambil menunggu. Awalnya aku kira tidak akan seberisik yang seperti aku bayangkan, tapi ternyata aku salah.

Haah...seharusnya tadi aku menolak saja untuk datang, dan menenangkan diri di rumah. Sayangnya Kai tidak membiarkanku untuk menolaknya, dia memaksaku untuk ikut bersama dengan alasan Luhan eonni akan kecewa padaku jika tidak datang. Dan aku tidak bisa menolak jika sudah seperti itu, karena Luhan eonni sudah banyak membantuku. Terutama saat ia membantuku untuk bisa memaafkannya, walaupun itu terasa sangat berat bagiku.

Puk

"Sampai kapan kau akan melamun seperti itu, Suho-ah?"

"Luhan eonni?" aku mendongakkan kepalaku

"Aku tidak sedang melamun, hanya sedang memandang suasana di luar. Lagipula kenapa eonni lama sekali datangnya?" tanyaku

"Ada sedikit urusan, dan juga..." Luhan eonni mengalihkan pandangannya

"Kris...oppa"

Suho pov end

"Kris...oppa" Suho terkejut begitu melihat Kris yang kini tersenyum ke arahnya

"Annyeong, Suho-ah" sapa Kris sambil tetap memasang senyumannya

"Ah~ karena kalian sudah seminggu lebih tidak bertemu, sebaiknya kalian habiskan waktu berdua dahulu..." Luhan beranjak sembari memberi isyarat kepada yang lain untuk pindah

"Lu...Luhan eonni~"

Suho hanya bisa menghela napasnya panjang melihat tingkah laku Luhan, kini ia hanya bisa pasrah sambil tetap duduk di tempatnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kris yang kini sudah duduk berhadapan dengannya, dilihatnya namja pemilik rambut pirang kecoklatan tersebut yang masih senantiasa tersenyum kepadanya. Tatapannya melembut sejenak, tidak seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat sebelum hubungannya membaik. Sepuluh hari tidak bertemu sejak kejadian yang akhirnya membuatnya bisa memaafkan namja dihadapannya ini, membuat dirinya kembali menjadi yeoja yang memiliki sifat bagaikan malaikat. Kepribadian yang ia kubur dalam-dalam, dan digantikan dengan kepribadian yang sangat dingin.

"Ano..." ujar Kris dan Suho bersamaan

"Kau bisa memulai-"

"Baiklah, aku akan memulai terlebih dahulu" Kris menarik napasnya pelan

...

"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk tidak menemuimu lagi"

"Waeyo?"

"Tanpa kuberitahu, kau pasti sudah mengetahui jawabannya" Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada sepuluh orang yang duduk tidak jauh darinya

"Ne, aku juga sudah mengetahuinya. Tapi bukan itu yang aku maksud"

"..."

"Waeyo? Kenapa oppa bisa bersikap seperti ini kepadaku? Terutama setelah yang kulakukan pada oppa"

"[tersenyum] Itu karena, karena..._you are the most precious person for me_"

"Hmh" Suho tersenyum kecil "Aku dengar dari Kai, oppa akan kembali ke Kanada besok"

"Ne, itu karena kedua orang tuaku yang memintanya setelah mendapat kabar mengenai keadaanku. Dan aku akan kembali, tentunya setelah semua urusanku selesai di sini"

"..." Suho memandang Kris heran

"Dan urusanku yang belum terselesaikan adalah..."

Kris berdiri dari tempatnya, kemudian ia berjalan ke arah Suho yang masih duduk di tempatnya. Kris mendudukan diri tepat di sebelah Suho, dan memandang yeoja berwajah angelic tersebut dengan pandangan yang lembut. Suho memandang Kris yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa centi darinya, ia menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh namja tersebut. Suho terkejut ketika Kris menarik dirinya ke dalam pelukannya, kini ia bisa merasakan hangat tubuh dari namja yang berusia satu tahun lebih tua darinya. Dirinya kembali terkejut ketika Kris menaruh kepalanya tepat dibahunya, dan mulai berbicara dengan nada yang agak pelan namun masih bisa terdengar jelas olehnya.

"Suho-ah, tolong dengarkan aku dengan baik" pinta Kris

"Ne" ujar Suho pelan

"Aku...aku mencintaimu, aku sudah lama memendam rasa ini"

"..."

"Aku tahu mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya, tapi aku harus tetap melakukannya"

"Kris oppa..."

"Saranghae Suho-ah, jeongmal saranghamnida"

Kris melepaskan pelukannya, dan memandang lurus ke arah Suho yang kini membalas pandangannya. Suho menatap ke dalam mata Kris, berusaha mencari apakah namja itu serius atau tidak dalam ucapannya tadi. Suho tersenyum kecil ketika mendapatkan jawabannya, ia tidak menyangka Kris sangat serius dengan ucapannya. Kini ia menunduk berusaha untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya, perasaan bimbang yang mulai menyelimuti dirinya. Kris yang sadar dengan perubahan tingkah laku Suho, hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau yakin dengan jawabanmu" Kris beranjak

"..."

"Sebaiknya kita bergabung dengan yang lain, aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu berharga ini. Kajja!" ajak Kris

"Ne" angguk Suho

"Ah ne...jeongmal gomawo karena sudah mau memaafkanku, Suho-ah"

"Cheonman"

-o0o-

**Kim Family's House, 19.00 PM**

Saat ini semua anggota keluarga Kim sedang menikmati makan malam mereka, tidak ada yang berbicara hingga acara makan mereka selesai. Seorang yeoja berwajah angelic terlihat termenung tanpa berniat menyentuh makanan yang berada di depannya, anak sulung keluarga Kim tersebut hanya memandang kosong ke depan. Kim Junmyun atau Suho identitas dari sang yeoja, kini ia beranjak dari meja makan menuju kamarnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sang appa dan umma hanya saling berpandangan, kemudian mereka memandang yeoja berkulit agak gelap dengan penuh pertanyaan. Namun yang dipandangi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, seakan sudah tahu apa yang ditanyakan.

"Jangan tanya aku kenapa, silahkan appa dan umma mencari tahu sendiri karena aku tidak tahu" ujar Kai –yeoja berkulit agak gelap

"Sebaiknya aku yang akan menanyakan kepadanya" ujar sang umma

**Suho Room, 19.15 PM**

Tok tok

Cklek

"Jagiya, apa umma mengganggumu?"

"Ani umma, waeyo?" tanya Suho sembari membenarkan posisinya

"Apa ada masalah yang mengganggumu? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini, bahkan sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan" sang umma menatap khawatir

"Um...tidak ada masalah yang menggangguku umma" Suho tersenyum

"Jinjja? Matamu tidak mengatakan seperti itu, waeyo? Coba ceritakan pada umma"

"Um..."

Suho pun menceritakan semua yang ia alami beberapa waktu ke belakang ini, terutama hal yang terjadi antara ia dan Kris. Suho menceritakan mulai dari saat mereka berdua kembali bertemu hingga sekarang ini, dan ia menceritakannya dengan kepala tertunduk tanpa memandang wajah ummanya. Sang umma yang mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh anak sulungnya, hanya bisa tersenyum saat mendengarkannya. Sesekali ia menepuk pelan bahu Suho untuk membuat anaknya merasa lebih tenang saat bercerita, dan juga lebih nyaman tanpa ada tekanan.

"Arraseo, jadi itu yang terjadi padamu. Syukurlah kau dan Kris sudah bisa berbaikan, umma senang mendengarnya" sang umma tersenyum

"Ne" Suho menopang kepalanya dengan bantal "Menurut umma, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Melakukan apa? Tentang yang terjadi hari ini?" Suho menangguk "Hm...menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Menurutku?" Suho mengerutkan kedua alisnya

"Apa dia bagimu?"

"Itu..." Suho menunduk

"Memang sulit menjawabnya, tapi itu semua bisa dijawab [menunjuk] dengan jujur pada dirimu sendiri terutama perasaanmu"

"Jujur pada diriku sendiri..."

"Nah...hanya itu saja yang bisa umma katakan, pikirkan itu semua baik-baik jagiya" sang umma beranjak

"Ne, gomawo umma"

Cklek

Blam

Suho pov

Aku termenung sembari memikirkan semua perkataan umma padaku tadi, mencoba memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang umma lontarkan padaku. Aku bingung dan tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya, tapi umma bilang aku harus jujur pada diriku sendiri terutama pada perasaanku. Memang mudah untuk mengatakannya, tapi kenyataannya cukup sulit untuk dilakukan. Padahal hanya untuk menjawab satu pertanyaan saja, tapi rasanya sudah seperti menjawab seribu pertanyaan soal ujian yang ada.

"Kenapa ini sangat sulit bagiku? Padahal umma hanya bertanya apa Kris oppa bagiku"

Buk

"Jujur pada diri sendiri...terutama perasaanku"

...

"Aku rasa, aku sudah tahu jawabannya"

Suho pov end

**Wu Family's house, 20.00 PM**

Kris pov

Baiklah...semua hal yang harus dibawa sudah kumasukan semua, tidak ada satu hal pun yang tertinggal. Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku bergegas untuk beristirahat, karena aku harus bangun lebih pagi supaya bisa bertemu dengan yang lainnya untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin kembali ke Kanada lebih cepat, apalagi di waktu liburanku yang masih cukup panjang. Namun aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan dari kedua orang tuaku, karena aku tahu mereka sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. Tapi aku cukup senang karena bisa menghabiskan waktu terakhir bersama semuanya, dan juga urusanku sudah hampir selesai di sini. Yah hampir selesai karena masih ada satu hal yang aku tunggu, dan semoga saja aku bisa mendapatkannya besok.

"Sebaiknya aku istirahat sekarang..."

Drrt

"Hm? [mengambil handphone]"

**_From : Junmyun_Suho_**

**_To : Yi Fan_Kris _**

_Oppa..._

_Ada yang akan kukatakan padamu besok_

_Jadi tunggu aku..._

**_From : Yi Fan_Kris_**

**_To : Junmyun_Suho_**

_Arraseo, aku akan menunggumu besok_

_Datanglah secepat mungkin..._

**_From : Junmyun_Suho_**

**_To : Yi Fan_Kris _**

_Ok_

_Akan aku usahakan ^^_

"[tersenyum] sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang"

Kris pov end

-o0o-

**Incheon Airport, 10.00 AM**

Suasana di bandara pagi ini cukup ramai dan penuh, banyak orang baik itu warga negara asli maupun warga negara asing yang datang untuk berpergian. Walaupun sebenarnya ini sudah memasuki pertengahan liburan, dimana seharusnya keadaan sudah kembali normal seperti hari-hari biasa. Di salah satu area terlihat sebelas orang tengah berkumpul bersama, mereka tengah berbicara satu sama lain.

"Sebentar lagi waktunya aku masuk ke dalam" Kris menghela napas pelan

"Arraseo, kalau begitu sebaiknya kau bersiap" ujar Xiumin

"Ya~ bukankah kau masih ingin menunggu Suho?" tanya Luhan

"Ne [mengangguk] tapi sepertinya tidak akan sempat aku akan menghubunginya nanti"

"Tunggu sebentar lagi hyung, ia sudah masuk ke area bandara" ujar Lay

"Darimana oppa tahu?" tanya Baekhyun

"Itu..."

Ping

_"Kepada seluruh penumpang Korean Airlines dengan nomor penerbangan KR-312 tujuan Ottawa diharapkan masuk ke ruang tunggu"_

Ping

"Sudah waktunya aku berangkat, sampai bertemu lagi semuanya" Kris bersiap

"Hati-hati" Xiumin menepuk bahu Kris

"Jangan lupa untuk memberi kabar" ujar Luhan mengingatkan

"Sampai bertemu lagi hyung" Lay tersenyum

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik oppa" ujar D.O

"Semoga perjalanmu lancar hyung" ujar Chen

"Kabari kami jika sudah sampai oppa" ujar Baekhyun dan Sehun yang langsung berpelukan satu sama lain

"Semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan hyung [oppa]" ujar Chanyeol,Tao, dan Kai bersamaan

"Arraseo, gamsha akan kuingat pesan kalian semua" Kris beranjak

Drap drap drap

"Kris oppa!"

"Suho-ah" Kris menghentikan langkahnya

"Oppa..." Suho mengatur napasnya "Nado...nado saranghae oppa, itu jawabanku"

Greb

"Gomawo Suho-ah, jeongmal gomawo" bisik Kris pelan

Kris melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap kedua mata Suho dalam. Kemudian ia menaruh tangannya di wajah Suho, dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah yeoja berwajah angelic tersebut. Kini wajah keduanya sudah sangat berdekatan, dengan cepat Kris memberikan kecupan tepat di bibir Suho. Setelah itu ia berbisik di telinga Suho sembari memberikan sebuah kotak kecil untuk yeoja tersebut, dan ia pun beranjak meninggalkan Suho. Suho sendiri yang tersentak akibat perlakuan Kris padanya, terdiam sembari melihat ke arah tangannya yang kini menggenggam kotak kecil pemberian dari Kris. Ia pun mengalihkan matanya ke arah Kris yang kini sudah mulai menghilang di antara banyaknya orang.

"Until we meet again..."Suho tersenyum kecil

Puk

"Kajja! Kita pulang" ajak Luhan

...

'Tuhan, tolong jaga dirinya untukku. Saat waktunya tiba, biarkan kami bertemu dan bersama selamanya. Hingga takdir yang memisahkan kami berdua'

'Karena dia adalah orang yang paling berharga untukku'

-the end-

A/N note :

waaa~ mianhae, jeongmal mianhae jika saya baru update *bow*

selama liburan dan sehabis liburan author terus disibukkan oleh banyak pekerjaan *curcol*

apalagi author udah mahasiswa tingkat akhir, jadi harus fokus sama kuliah dan tugas yang bakal terus mengalir *curcol lagi*

btw, ini adalah chap terakhir...bagaimana? puaskah?

sebenarnya author kepikiran untuk buat special story buat KriSu, soanya author kepengen banget nikahin mereka...

tapi entah itu akan dibuat atau tidak, yang jelas saya pasti buat lho *?*

ok, sebaiknya masuk ke balasan review sekarang...

dan seperti biasa saya akan menyerahkannya pada orang lain *kabur*

-o-o-o-

Suho : ya! Young Rin-ah! huh~ karena si author aber itu pergi, jadi aku yang akan ambil alih dalam membalas review...seperti biasa, member lain akan ikut di dalamnya...

balesan review

1. Cho Ji Hyeon

Kris : jadi Ji Hyeon-ssi masih marah sama aku? trus mau kamu apa? *naga mode on* aku kan gak selingkuh, cuma Suho milikku seorang...

Suho : jagiya, jangan marah dong... *nenangin Kris* hihi Ji Hyeon-ssi aku udah maafin Kris dan berubah jadi Suho yang dulu...

Sehun : iya Ji Hyeon-ssi, appaku cuma sayang sama ummaku seorang...

Kai : betul betul betul...

Tao : kalo appa selingkuh dan nyakitin umma, aku yang akan beri pelajaran Ji Hyeon-ssi...

Suho : ini sudah update~ review lagi ya...

2. golden13

Suho : iya udah aku maafin kok, golden-ssi...

Chen : appa udah dibaik-baikin sama author noona, golden-ssi...

Xiumin : hehe mumpung ada kesempatan golden-ssi, biasanya aku yang diisengin sama dia

Luhan : tapi tetep aja kamu keterlaluan, lain kali aku juga mau ikutan *evil smile*

Suho : =_=" jangan lupa review lagi...

3. XYlionite

Suho : Kris jagi beneran kecelakaan XYlionite-ssi *nangis dipelukan Kris*

Kris : sabar jagiya, aku kan udah sembuh sekarang *kecup pipi Suho*

Lay : kesempatan dalam kesempitan...*lirik Kris*

D.O : ini sudah update, review lagi ok?

4. Guest

Suho : iya, Kris jagi kecelakaan demi minta maaf sama aku T.T

Kris : cup cup cup, jangan nangis lagi jagiya...dasar author, My Suho jadi nangis melulu kan *dragon mode on*

Baekhyun : author bilang gomawo atas pujiannya, guest-ssi...jangan lupa review lagi

5. HaeUKE

Suho : itu karena aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir lagi, Hae-ssi

Kris : Iya aku udah sadar, itu karena aku harus mengejar Suho

Chanyeol : ini sudah lanjut Hae-ssi, jangan lupa review lagi...

...

Suho : baiklah itu tadi balasan reviewnya, jangan lupa review lagi...*senyum 1000 malaikat*


End file.
